


Una noche solo para dos. Tomo 3

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Elsie Benjamin Jedan: 38 años. Apuesto, encantador, carismático, tiene labia para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero detrás de esa fachada de hombre de mundo se esconde un monstruo; calculador, violador, sin moral alguna, obsesivo y peligroso. Cuando sus 2 hijos van a vivir con él, desarrolla una obsesión fuera de lo normal para con su hijo Naito. Bajo 3 condiciones, acepta que ellos vivan en su mansión, pero en realidad, esas son excusas para tener a Naito bajo su férreo control.Cuando Naito llega a desobedecerlo, pierde los estribos de la peor manera posible...
Series: Traducción [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**"Ah... Ah, ah... Justo así."**

No había señales de que la sensación de placer que persistía en el interior de su cuerpo, desapareciera. _Era como si le estuviera pegando hasta chocar contra su ombligo._ El pene largo y grueso sacudía su interior y mantenía un placer increíblemente espantoso. Naito pensó que era aterrador estar tan estimulado así que para salir de ese estado, se arrastró hacia adelante por la cama hasta casi llegar a la esquina. Si hacía algo más, _pensó que definitivamente moriría._ Su pared interior tenía un hormigueo que le provocó perder sus sentidos y dejar los ojos en blanco... Si el pene que estaba atascado ahora, se escapaba, parecía que su pared interior se saldría junto con él.

Para sobrevivir, agarró la sábana. Tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento en el que su cintura tembló. Su pared interior reaccionó con sensibilidad y se puso a palpitar, excitándose con el movimiento que hizo papá para salirse.

**"Eres lindo."**

Escuchó esta oración junto con una pequeña risa. _Los dientes de Naito se_ _apretaron_ _ante el sonido tan alegre de la voz de su padre_. Habían estado varias horas teniendo sexo así que ahora estaba agotado. Al principio, pensó que ya había terminado allí porque papá le ofreció un beso profundo, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando comenzó a acariciarle el pene. Incluso si parecían toques amables, si lo manejaba mientras lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo, era inevitable que su respiración se calentaría hasta el extremo.

_Maldita sea._

Mientras maldecía por dentro, Naito logró sentir ese grueso pene justo en su entrada. Tan húmedo, que no creía que pudiera lograr mojarse todavía más. Podría intentar sacarlo al moverse solo un poco, pero su padre, que lo vio, no lo permitió. Elsie miró también su nombre escrito en una espalda llena de músculos fuertemente tejidos. Emocionado, lo agarró fuerte por el área baja de su cintura y lo penetró hasta que su interior, caliente y suave, pareció apretarle el pene hasta un nivel interesante. Padre exhaló bajo, saboreando el interior que cubría sus genitales tan deliciosamente. Comparado con eso, Naito simplemente sollozó en un estado que estaba completamente cerca de la locura. Colocó la frente en su antebrazo y lloró sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía. Había lágrimas y gemidos impotentes que se derramaron sobre la cama.

**"Ah, ah, ah, ya no puedo... Detente. Siento que voy a morir."**

Naito, llorando, estiró su mano y apretó el vientre de su padre como para intentar anclarse a algo. Por otro lado, papá bajó el brazo bruscamente y tocó la entrada que estaba goteando con semen blanquecino y un montón de gel. El agujero rojo e hinchado envolvió su dedo y Naito entonces lloró por la extraña sensación. El pene era más ancho que el límite para adaptarse y el orificio que apretaba correctamente el pene de papá pareció arder. Entonces, _Naito también estiró su dedo índice para penetrar un agujero que había comenzado a morder el pene de su padre._ Se sentía increíblemente desconocido.

**"Lo odio..."**

**"Pero está delicioso aquí, parece que está pidiendo más semen."**

Naito cerró los ojos ante palabras que sonaban desagradables. _Era bastante parecido a su madre, Jan_. Parecía elegante y fresco. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas, que colgaban como rocío, eran bonitas y ligeras por lo que el padre no pudo soportarlo y terminó por presionar al hijo todavía más contra la sábana. _Naito exhaló igual a si se hubiera rendido ante la mano coercitiva de su padre_. Agarró la almohada con fuerza... De todos modos, ya era un lugar que parecía creado específicamente para poder sentir cada sensación de placer y de hambre. Algo hecho a su imagen. Naito apretó los dedos con fuerza mientras el interior se le abría aún más. Padre lo agarró de vuelta hasta que su vello púbico y sus testículos se pegaron una y otra vez contra su trasero así que, el placer, acompañado de un inmenso dolor, golpeó por completo el cuerpo de Naito.

**"¡Ah! Ah, ah, papá..."**

**"Aprieta más".**

En el momento, se escucharon sonidos increíblemente obscenos. _Puck, puck_ , junto con el choque del pubis del padre y su carne al rojo vivo. Incluso conociendo que Naito no iba a poder caminar al día siguiente si tenían sexo tan violento, padre no se detuvo ni una sola vez...   
Naito abrió la boca, _presa de un intenso orgasmo que paralizó los circuito normales de su pensamiento._ El pene de su padre se movía con bastante intensidad hacia adentro y hacia afuera y no pasó mucho hasta que un chirrido húmedo lo tocó y luego desapareció. Su pene parecía haber dividido sus arrugas en la dirección opuesta y apretarlo hacía arriba mientras que el propio pene de Naito bajaba, todo acuoso y pegajoso por su semen tan líquido. _Se preguntaba si realmente iba a morir después de hacer esto._ En realidad, cada vez que sentía que su miembro entraba hasta estirarle el estómago lo pensaba sin querer. Afortunadamente, parecía que había conseguido seguir vivo hasta ahora de una manera bastante exitosa.

La emoción de su padre era abrumadora. Elsie ahora tenía 39, pronto cumpliría 40, pero en sus 20 seguramente mostró una energía notablemente superior a la de la alguien de su edad. _Era Naito quien estaba muriendo por eso_. Agotado, sudoroso y temblando. Gimió débilmente, colocando sus mejillas enrojecidas sobre el colchón antes de permitir que se besaran. Todavía tenía semen debido a la mamada anterior, pero a su padre no le importaba en absoluto. Bajó las manos y ahora él le tocó el vientre cubierto de músculos bastante firmes. Naito suspiró, todavía mordiendo y chupando, sintiendo como retorcía sus pezones rojos y magullados con los dedos... _Y luego padre bajó su mano izquierda y le tomó del pene._ Ajustando la fuerza para sostenerle de manera adecuada, escuchó a su hijo gemir:

**"Ay... Papá..."**

**"Tienes que quedar embarazado esta vez. ¿Entendido?"**

Incluso conociendo que era algo imposible, su padre hablaba insistentemente sobre algo como un **embarazo**. Naito negó con la cabeza:

**"Embarazado… No puedo."**

**"Eso no importa, solamente tienes que decirme que lo quieres. Entiendo que parezca imposible pero, puedes hacerlo. Puedes tener a mi hijo en tu estómago..."** Sin embargo, antes de decir algo más al respecto, sonrió. **"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco porque me gusta cuando te imagino así."**

Su padre murmuró y lamió su espalda cubierta de un horrible sudor resbaladizo hasta que tuvo sabor a sal dentro de la boca. _Padre se_ _humedeció_ _los labios con la lengua y aceleró sus movimientos._ El semen, que se había acumulado, fluyó por sus delgados muslos magullados hasta caer en inmensas gotas. Papá siempre se impulsaba exageradamente y debido a que su hijo estaba todo abierto, pudo ver con claridad cada uno de sus hematomas. No solo sus muslos estaban heridos sino también sus pezones y la carne circundante, sus muñecas, y los hombros. Los moretones y cicatrices habían quedado en varios lugares que siempre eran cubiertos y, por supuesto, _su padre había dejado ahora una nueva marca justo allí._ Respiró lento e intentó insertarse hasta pegar los testículos. Naito cerró los ojos ante la sensación de que sus órganos eran empujados hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por todo lo largo de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

**"¡Me duele demasiado!"**

Incluso con el agujero suelto, había recogido en su interior una cantidad de semen bastante exagerada.

Después de que su padre terminó de eyacular, cuando sacó su pene y como si su ano estuviera bien abierto todavía, el semen goteó, dejando huellas que parecían orina blanca. Pegándose al colchón, padre, que vio el semen, chasqueó la lengua como si pensara que era un tremendo desperdicio. Luego, utilizando sus dedos índice y medio, se metió en su ano hasta que sintió que lo tragaron a profundidad. Levantó los dedos y raspó el semen para comenzar a sacarlo y limpiarlo. _La sensación fue bastante vívida así que Naito agitó los hombros._

**"Oh, oh, basta. ¡Papá! Basta".**

Naito dijo esto de una manera completamente ronca. El semen estaba pegado en el dedo de papá así que cuando se lo mostró al hijo y Naito vio el semen turbio enredado en sus dedos, inmediatamente abrió la boca. _Como un pajarito que se alimentaba y comía lo que su padre le ofrecía._ Naito lamió su dedo, comiéndoselo todo cuando dejó caer el semen en su boca. La úvula se le movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo y Naito tragó entonces todo el semen con una cara increíblemente excitada. Papá recogió su pelo sudoroso, lo besó sobre la nariz y como siempre, provocó que Naito se pusiera tan rojo como una manzana. Tiró de la manta para cubrirse la cara.

**"Te lavaré".**

En este estado, mañana y pasado mañana, estaba claro que le dolería como el infierno así que accedió rápidamente.

**"Sí."**

Naito levantó un cuerpo adolorido y, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, su padre elevó los brazos para abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo en espera de que se tranquilizara. Le apoyó la cabeza en los hombros y lo masajeó de arriba para abajo hasta que le vio cerrar los ojos. Lo cargó para llevarlo a la bañera y cuando llegaron al agua, notó que estaba caliente y perfecta. Parecía que papá siempre se ocupaba de esto tan fervientemente que hasta parecía exagerado. Incluso si lo pensaba bien, cada vez que volvía de la escuela, la bañera siempre estaba llena de agua a su gusto. Elsie había estudiado bien la costumbre de lavarse todo el tiempo, tal vez hablando con los trabajadores. 

Padre, como siempre, sostuvo la cintura de Naito contra la suya. En el pecho de su padre, acomodó su cabeza somnolienta y dejó que lo acariciara tanto como fuera su deseo. Sus manos esparciendo su cabello, eran muy suaves y tiernas y lo hacían sentir débil y terriblemente somnoliento. Cerró los ojos por el dolor sordo que venía desde su espalda y luego comenzó a quejarse hasta que su padre también consoló esta parte. _Bostezó_. Sabía que si se dormía allí, su padre lo lavaría y lo acostaría en la cama, pero lo odiaba tanto que se resistió. Mientras tanto, su padre abrió su agujero con los dedos y puso agua dentro de él para intentar drenarle el gel y el semen que quedaban. No importaba si hacía eso, pero papá dijo que todavía había rastros difíciles así que le metió nuevamente un dedo. Lo acarició y lo raspó, tocando de una manera increíblemente desvergonzada así que, con la señal de una erección y un deseo espantoso, también tuvo que despertarse y ponerse un poco más derecho dentro de la tina. Lavarlo era como tener sexo con su padre en una postura desconocida. _Y no le gustaba para nada tener sexo en el baño_. Naito, insatisfecho, abrió los ojos para enfrentarlo. Pero, como si tuviera concreto en los párpados, estos volvieron a dejarse caer pesadamente.

**"Está bien dormir".**

Padre susurró esto, presionando sus labios sobre su mejilla resbalosa antes de hacer lo mismo con su oreja. _Naito tembló ante el estimulante aliento de su padre._ Sin embargo, se negó y trató de soltarse de entre sus brazos para hacer las cosas por su cuenta. No era razonable estar en esta posición cuando tendría que ser algo rápido.

**"Me lavaré solo".**

**"¿No estás todavía muy lastimado como para hacerlo por tu cuenta?"**

Rayan lo había golpeado y pateado así que el costado y el vientre de su hijo estaba increíblemente magullado. _No solo eso._ Le había dado una patada en la cabeza y también le reventó la nariz hasta dejarla chueca. Naito regresó a la capital y cuando papá y el médico revisaron su cuerpo, _parecieron verdaderamente asombrados de lo que se les entregó._ Estaba tan mal que la muñeca y el brazo magullados, aunque escandalosos, eran lo de menos. En respuesta, los pies y piernas de Rayan terminaron rotos y manchados con moretones negros y violetas. Extrañamente, cuando lo vio, también se sentía como si hubiera tenido muchas hemorragias nasales al mismo tiempo porque su nariz era una pelota. Su cara estaba hinchada, como si fuera un pez globo, y casi no tenía dientes. Si alguien lo viera, lógicamente su primer pensamiento sería que había sido golpeado por matones o que ni siquiera era una persona. Incluso al verlo, su padre, que era cruel, admitió que se lo había pasado la mano.

 _¿Debía admirar el amor de su padre o decirle que era un enfermo?_ Naito lo pensó un rato, pero lo dejó a un lado porque era una preocupación un tanto inútil.

Ahora, esa mano suave y cálida estaba tocando su herida hasta terminar acariciándola con infinita tristeza. Dolía, pero pronto todo lo malo pareció desaparecer y una sensación cálida floreció ante el delicado trato, _como si su mano tratara a una preciosa muñeca de cristal_.   
Naito miró la parte superior de su cuerpo, donde lo tocaba la mano de su padre. Sus músculos permanecían en su lugar, pero no tan marcados como en el pasado. Comparado con el cuerpo entrenado que solía tener, ahora tenía una apariencia bastante pobre. Los brazos de padre estaban envueltos alrededor de un vientre plano y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, de repente se volvió sombrío y triste. Incluso si hacía tanto ejercicio, _¿No podía verse un poco mejor?_ Aunque no tenía un físico pequeño, no estaba tan feliz con el cuerpo que su padre abrazaba y besaba.

Su padre... Con ese cuerpo en una forma de triángulo invertido bastante perfecta.

No importaba cuanto dinero gastara en verse como él, no podría alcanzarlo nunca. _¿Y cómo lo había logrado papá si nunca lo veía ejercitarse?_

**"¿Estaba el abuelo en buena forma?"**

Naito bajó la mano y frotó el muslo de su padre mientras preguntaba. Papá puso su barbilla en la cabeza de Naito y en ese estado, movió los labios:

**"Bueno, tenía un buen físico para una persona de esa época. ¿Por qué?"**

**"Curiosidad."**

El padre, que notó el corazón errante de su hijo, se rió en voz baja y comenzó a decir que era **realmente encantador**. Naito, avergonzado por el sonido bajo y elegante de esa risa, movió los dedos de los pies como si no hubiese encontrado algo más en lo que distraerse. Elsie le levantó la barbilla utilizando un par de dedos y siguiendo la cabeza torcida oblicuamente de Naito, lo besó sin importarle estar goteando. Naito dijo algo parecido a un **"Oh"** y cuando separó los labios, dejó que esa lengua suave y húmeda que parecía marcar su interior como de su propiedad, entrara y comenzara a jugar con él. La postura era incómoda, por lo que Naito se sentó con el pecho contra el pecho de su padre, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó. También tenía los dedos tan grandes como los de él, pero los hombros de papá eran tan anchos que pareció no poder atraparlos.

**"Mmm."**

Sus labios tibios se calentaron por el beso y su cabeza se elevó hasta las alturas. Cuando Naito miró a su padre con una mirada en blanco, entonces colocó sus labios en punta como si quisiera uno más antes de separarse. Su saliva estuvo conectada durante mucho tiempo y luego se cortó con la risa de papá.

Mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, todavía recostado en la tina, observó a su padre con una mirada nebulosa en el momento en que él decía:

**"Te ves como tu madre."**

_Naito se sintió enojado ante los comentarios que hicieron que su madre regresara._

**"Lo sé..."**

Su padre tocó los labios rojos de Naito con su pulgar:

**"Realmente eres hermoso, hijo mío".**

Naito bajó la cabeza ante su toque. _Había fiebre en_ _su_ _rostro_. Luego, con un débil asentimiento, salió de entre sus brazos para comenzar a enjuagarse. Entró en la cabina de la ducha y, mientras miraba a su padre, dijo vagamente como si recién hubiera recordado sus palabras:

**"Me lavaré".**

Estaba coloreado hasta el cuello, así que padre sonrió.


	2. 2

La luz del sol, partiéndose finamente, atravesó sus párpados como si fuera una aguja. Había llorado toda la noche así que sus ojos estaban hinchados hasta el punto en que incluso este pequeño resplandor parecía ser capaz de lastimarle los ojos. Naito se cubrió la cara con los brazos, bloqueando la luz tanto como le fuera posible. _No fue suficiente._ Naito se cubrió la cara con la almohada que estaba a su lado y que olía al cuerpo de su padre. Cuando enterró su rostro sobre ella, salió un suspiro lento de sus labios así que la abrazó para intentar dormir otro poquito. **Alguien abrió las persianas.** La luz del sol, que quería evitar a toda costa, llegó al rostro de Naito de golpe así que fue inevitable hacer un sonido doloroso. Se cubrió nuevamente utilizando todos los dedos. Entonces, esta vez alguien lo agarró de la muñeca y le acarició la piel hacia adelante en un intento por hacer que se apartara.

 _Solo había alguien que podía tratarlo así en el planeta entero_. Naito cerró los ojos y abrió los labios.

**"Estoy cansado."**

**"¿Eres mi pequeña princesa durmiente? Ha pasado un día ya, mi amor".**

Al final, Naito intentó levantarse a un ritmo similar al movimiento de una tortuga. Su rostro estaba hinchado y rojizo así que un suspiró nuevo salió de sus labios adoloridos cuando vio la cara de su hermoso padre. Elsie, quien pulcramente tenía el flequillo acomodado con cera y había abotonado su camisa hasta el cuello, estaba impecable. No podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre que había tenido sexo con él frente a Rayan o el mismo que lo había estado codiciando durante horas sin dejarlo ir. Naito bajó levemente los ojos. Sobre sus hombros, con un traje gris oscuro para el invierno, había un largo abrigo negro que solía utilizar para irse de viaje. Padre extendió su mano frente a Naito, haciendo que sus dedos largos y duros se movieran con bastante gracia.

**"Ven, arriba."**

Ordenó su padre, utilizando un tono de voz bastante demandante. _Naito vio la mano larga que había llegado hasta la punta de su nariz así que se vio obligado a sostenerla._ Sabía que su padre lo obligaría a ponerse de pie de todas maneras, por lo que tal vez convendría hacerlo ahora que parecía ser amable. Naito dobló las rodillas, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño ante el duro dolor de su costado. No solo eso, su hombro, que hacía ruido de vez en cuando, también dolía hasta un punto exagerado. Sus dedos, sus pies... Papá limpió el cabello mojado de Naito, igual a si fuera un gato bajo sus expertas manos.

**"Más tarde, va a venir el doctor a** **revisarte** **. Quiero que te portes bien."**

**"Es solo un moretón de todas maneras. Estará bien si solo le pongo una pomada."**

Las respuestas secas de Naito hicieron que su padre inclinara la cabeza. Naito dijo: **"¡Oh!"** porque era más que evidente que lo había hecho enojar.

**"¿¡Cómo es posible que digas eso cuándo tu cuerpo entero se ve así!?"**

Naito cerró la boca ante el enfado de su padre, quien parecía abrumado por cada una de las sílabas escupidas. Luego, cuando se acostó otra vez, pareció que aceptaba su silencio como una afirmación y sonrió con una cara de satisfacción impresionante. Su padre miró el teléfono celular y suspiró. Exhaló. Sacó otro teléfono celular y una billetera de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Naito en las manos. Naito, visiblemente confundido, los tomó con lentitud e inclinó una ceja. Cuando tocó la pantalla, se mostró un fondo bastante simple.

**"¿Me estás dando un teléfono celular? ¿En serio?"**

**"Tienes que tenerlo si quieres hablar conmigo".**

Cuando hizo click en la agenda de direcciones, observó a la única persona registrada.

_**[Mi padre]** _

Naito se rió en voz alta. Se preguntaba si no hubiera sido más conveniente guardarlo como **"Su amante"** que como **"Su padre"** pero, tal vez no era necesario hacerlo de inmediato.

Padre acarició el cabello de Naito y salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Sin embargo, Naito rápidamente abrió la boca antes de que su padre se fuera por completo y dijo **"Regresa pronto, que te vaya bien."** No había pasado mucho desde que se despertó, así que estaba muy ronco. _Padre se detuvo ante su voz y se quedó congelado._ ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Naito inclinó la cabeza y pensó en ello. Luego se dio cuenta del hecho: Nunca, **nunca** , le había dicho a su padre que **le fuera bien** o le había dicho, **nos vemos**. El **"Regresa"** de Naito, lo había escuchado por primera vez así que papá se sorprendió.  
Naito abrió la boca ligeramente, sorprendido por el saludo que había lanzado de manera inconsciente. Tocó sus labios secos con los dedos... Padre cerró la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir y volvió la cabeza. El rostro de Elsie estaba brillante, con una sonrisa más hermosa que nunca antes. Estaba realmente, **realmente** muy feliz. Con este gesto, Naito apartó la mirada.

**"Gracias, Naito. Volveré tan rápido como pueda."**

No había tenido el valor para ver a su padre a la cara, ni siquiera cuando lo escuchó caminar de nuevo.

Su cuerpo había sido afectado por esta persona durante varios días. _Física y mentalmente_. Incluso ahora, se sentía como si tuviera un palo dentro del trasero aunque ya habían pasado varias horas desde que tuvieron sexo. _Una vez que su padre comenzaba a tocarle era difícil que pudieran parar_. Algo parecido a un asunto incontrolable.

**[Elric te dará tu medicamento. Come bien :D]**

Estaba acostado, acurrucado en la cama, pensando en un montón de cosas sobre su padre cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto. _Su mano se detuvo sobre la pantalla._ **Elric** era uno de los hombres que trabajaba con su padre. Mas que ayudante, podía decirse que era _su mejor amigo_. Naito recordó su mirada fría y sintió la boca seca. **"Elric"** repitió Naito. No le gustaba y no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan incómodo con él. Sin embargo, se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Alto rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo a convivir en la misma casa y se comportaba respetuosamente cuando estaba a su lado. _A Naito le cansaba._

 _ **"¿No puedes por favor estar callado?"**_ Dijo _**"¿No ves que Elsie está ocupado? Solo quédate quieto para que todo pueda funcionar entre todos nosotros."**_

Su corazón se sintió frustrado cuando lo recordó, disparando estas palabras a él y a su hermano. Mirándolos hacia abajo, como sintiendo superior, _y pegándose exageradamente a su padre._

**"Odio a Elric".**

Naito, murmurando esto en un tono solitario, recogió la camisa de su padre, que cayó al suelo, y la abrazó con fuerza contra su torso. No había ropa suya en la habitación debido a Elsie, _que tenía el pasatiempo desagradable de verlo utilizar únicamente su gran camisa de vestir._  
En el momento en que Naito había regresado a casa, su padre comenzó a tratarlo... Diferente. Como dijo antes, si no se revelaba o luchaba, entonces podía vivir en esta casa, dormir y descansar mientras se dejaba tratar como si fuera la persona más preciosa del mundo. _Como una muñequita..._

Con una camisa de vestir azul claro encima, Naito se rió de si mismo. Las mangas eran grandes así que tuvo que doblarlas dos veces. Cuando se arregló los tres botones y revisó la tela, Naito escuchó que la puerta se abría y entonces un hombre, en un traje tan perfecto como el de su padre, elegante y guapo, entró con un rostro inexpresivo. Incluso si se veía guapo, su estado de ánimo lo hacía parecer como un perro viejo.

**"Vaya, te ves muchísimo mejor".**

No fue sarcástico, fueron palabras bastante amables. Sabía todo lo que pasaba entre su padre y Naito así que no hubo vacilación de su parte. De pie frente a Naito, puso la bandeja que sostenía, llena de pastillas y ungüentos, sobre la mesita de noche. Había agua y comida así que Naito la tomó y la colocó en sus muslos.

**"Aunque la verdad, yo le dije a Elsie que se estaba pasando de bueno."**

Naito estaba muy molesto con su amonestación. Elric cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

**"Piensa en todo el tiempo, el dinero y la mano de obra que Elsie invirtió gracias a ti ¿No crees que es un desperdicio? Incluso yo, estoy aquí solo para cuidar de ti".**

_Naito no pudo soportar su actitud condescendiente._

**"¿Crees que está bien que me hables así cuando puedo decirle a mi padre?"**

Elric se rió de una manera extraña.

**"Sí, sé inteligente. Porque necesitas ser inteligente para que los demás no se metan contigo".**

**"Eres un estúpido."**

Naito murmuró esto con un rostro sereno. _Elric no lo negó_. No importaba si era estúpido o un egoísta, Elric era un utilitario absoluto, la mano derecha y segundo al mando, _el que tenía que apoyar y cuidar hasta la última decisión de su jefe._ Entendía el sacrificio de Elsie y de Naito y sí, sentía que era su deber guardar este secreto a fondo y apoyarlos. Quería decir, más bien no tenía de otra.

**"En fin, me alegra ver qué ya estás cómodo ¿Ya lo hicieron oficial?"**

El tono de Elric era lo suficientemente suave como para sentirse amistoso. Como un bocado de un pastel de crema batida bastante dulce. Naito, que no había dicho nada, lo miró y suspiró. Se sintió frustrado, como si se amontonaran un montón de piedritas en su pecho. Ni siquiera podía respirar cómodamente y no importaba como, incluso si trataba de calmarse, cuando otros señalaban sobre su relación con su padre, desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la punta de la cabeza, se sentía deprimido, abatido y confundido. Trató de respirar, _luchando con las incontrolables llamas de su pecho_. Es decir _¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con él realmente?_ Su padre lo golpeó y lo obligó a tener sexo. Instaló un CCTV en su habitación y al terminar de violarlo, ni siquiera podía vestirse o comer porque debía esperar a que viniera su padre. Ahora estaba siguiendo adelante, pero en ese momento fue tan terrible que realmente quería morir.

Cada vez que miraba hacia el pasado, sentía como si sus pies colapsaran. Ya no luchaba, solo se había dejado caer en un abismo donde no podía ver el final.

Tan, _tan lamentable._

Naito, quien tragó la medicina con bastante agua, le entregó la bandeja de vuelta. En caso de que pudiera ver sus piernas, tomó la manta, la jaló y se cubrió los muslos con ella. Elric se rió de nuevo mientras miraba a Naito, quien aún a estas alturas parecía avergonzado. El niño estaba rojo y retorcía con la mano la camisa color azul claro de su padre. Definitivamente era guapo. No parecía descabellado que Elsie se refiriera a su hijo como _"Blancanieves."_ Cabello negro como Elsie, misteriosos ojos negros azulados, labios rojos. Elric se rió sin rodeos de su loco y pervertido amigo, mirando aquella boca que estaba más hinchada de lo habitual. Naito dijo:

**"¿Rayan está bien?"**

Sus ojos temblaban finamente. _¡Esto estaba realmente enfermo!_ Toda la situación. Alto, Rayan y Naito, que sentía afecto por Elsie pero que siempre se derrumbaba en los momentos más cruciales. Sintiendo pena, Elric se encogió de hombros y contestó:

**"Está bien. Porque el pavo real se lo llevó".**

**"¿Su pierna?"**

**"Esta rota. Ambas piernas."**

Naito guardó silencio. Elric habló de nuevo, sin detenerse allí.

**"Esto incluye al duque Jodrick. Es una colaboración entre Elsie y Jodrick. Elsie tenía que salvarte y el duque tenía que salvar a su hijo primero. Fue acusado por el caso de agresión sexual y no deseaba que el hijo mayor y el hijo menor fueran expuestos a los medios. Romperlo y traerlo de vuelta era una mejor manera que no tenerlo. No creo que lo sepas, pero fue el guardaespaldas de sus padres los que le rompieron las piernas. No Elsie."**

_Naito estaba asombrado_. Recordó a su padre, quien amenazó con romperle los brazos a Rayan mientras también amenazaba a los guardias y mataba a los que se habían atrevido a masturbarse con la situación. Imposible que fuera así de bueno.

 _El brillo de sus ojos le había obligado a tener sexo mientras Rayan lo miraba._ Era como lo que había pasado antes con Alto, Contor y Keshan... ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido sexo frente a él? ¿Qué si se hubiera negado? De repente se lo imaginó, así que cubrió su rostro de nuevo. No, imposible. Incluso cuando dejó volar su imaginación, la respuesta siempre fue la misma. _De alguna manera su padre habría encontrado la manera de tener sexo frente al pobre chico._ Parecía que quería ser el único mundo y universo de Naito. Solo su padre, eternamente. El rostro que sonrió alegremente frente a Naito cuando le dijo que **volviera pronto** , fue pintado como si estuviera en un hermoso lienzo. Elric tenía razón, si tan solo Naito aceptara esta realidad, la mayoría de la gente estaría feliz. Y como su padre se había hecho amigable en consecuencia, Naito también podía ser feliz...

**"Pero todo estará bien. Después del tratamiento, Rayan se irá a estudiar al extranjero. Estará bien. Te olvidará y conocerá a alguien con quién podrá casarse."**

**Rayan casado...**

Naito recordó un sueño que alguna vez tuvo con él, un sueño que ya no se podía cumplir y que era hasta estúpido. Sin embargo, _no le dolió el corazón ante esto._ Había buscado a tientas el pasado pero, muy irónicamente, solo su padre estaba en sus recuerdos. Cuando pensaba en él, de pronto era como si una sensación fuerte y adictiva le dominara todo el cuerpo. _Algo parecido a un inmenso placer_.   
Naito apretó las yemas de sus dedos con la otra mano y Elric suspiró en respuesta. Mientras miraba de cerca el rostro pálido del niño, lo tranquilizó con una voz más amistosa que la primera vez:

**"Pero ¿Escuchaste? Rayan está bien así que no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por eso. Todavía eres joven así que, después de un tiempo, tú también lo olvidarás. ¡Por supuesto que te olvidarás de Rayan! Ahora solo... Preocúpate por Elsie ¿Está bien? Elsie nunca te abandonará."**

Naito exhaló un suspiro entrecortado y subió ahora las yemas por sus brazos heridos.

**"Sí."**

Elric asintió, como si estuviera feliz con su respuesta. Naito, que miraba hacia otro lado, dijo finalmente lo que le preocupaba:

**"Espero que no pase una cosa así de nuevo".**

Rayan también levantó los labios.

**"Yo también. Elsie tendría que calmarse y dejar de ir a esas** _**fiestas de sexo** _ **a las que lo invitan los ricos."**

Elric, que gruñó como si fuera molesto, tomó la bandeja para irse de allí. Su tono era extremadamente ligero y casual y sin embargo, _Naito no pudo decir absolutamente nada._ Estrujaba la camiseta de su padre cuando subió la cabeza y miró a Elric sin comprender lo que había dicho. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho y pronto sintió como si hubiera caído en un pantano extraordinariamente profundo. Los síntomas de ansiedad, que experimentaba con frecuencia, golpearon su cuerpo otra vez al escuchar algo sobre una _"fiesta de sexo."_ Su cuerpo estaba bien pero gradualmente había comenzado a temblar hasta el punto en que Naito se tomó de las manos y trató de detener esos leves espasmos apretando con fuerza. Naito parpadeaba y lo miraba como un tonto mientras que Elric sonreía suavemente:

**"Oh, pero no te preocupes. Tú eres único, realmente bueno en el sexo. Hay una razón por la que a Elsie le gustas tanto después de todo".**

Pareció un cumplido, pero no sonó como uno. _Naito no supo nunca que se había ido hasta que el silencio comenzó a pegarle por todas direcciones como si fueran las cicatrices de su cuerpo_. Numerosas angustias ocuparon la cabeza de Naito. ¿Papá realmente podía botarlo alguna vez? La única persona que podía abrazarle y consolarle, era su padre. Aparte de eso, todos le miraban como si no les agradara. Después de enterarse de su relación con Elsie, Alto, Rayan y Elric respondieron de una manera bastante similar. _Conocía ese desprecio en sus ojos._ Era una víctima, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba sintiendo increíblemente culpable de estar actuando así. Tan solo y tan necesitado... Desde el momento en que Naito eligió a su padre, _se sintió incapaz de vivir sin él_. Se había convertido en un cuerpo a su medida, así que no podía evitarlo. Estaba en la palma derecha de su mano al igual que la cicatriz que dejó sobre él la primera vez.

Como la cicatriz que se formó cuando lo apuñaló.

Naito, tumbado en la cama, miró su teléfono celular con los ojos entrecerrados. _Extrañaba a papá_. Quería verlo de inmediato porque solo con él tenía algo de calma cuando empezaba a sentirse tan ansioso. Naito tocó la pantalla de su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su padre aunque lo apagó segundos antes de que se completara. Hace unos momentos estaba bien pero, _por culpa de Elric,_ ya estaba todo adolorido y pensando en cada escenario aterrador. Se hizo bolita, cerró los ojos _¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido?_ Naito abrió los ojos a una caricia en su cabello. No era muy diferente de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Todavía vestido, su padre se había sentado junto a la cama con el rostro bastante cerca del suyo, observándole y recorriendo sus lindos brazos con los dedos. _Los desesperados ojos de Naito le dieron un vistazo cuando le sonrió._

Naito sintió su corazón, corriendo con un latido desesperado. No, **Elsie no podía irse y no podía estar teniendo sexo con alguien más.** Era **SU** hombre y **SU** padre. Naito estiró las manos y abrazó a papá mientras él lo sostenía contra su pecho.

Naito, en ese patético abrazo, con la voz bloqueada, murmuró:

**"No puedes tirarme".**

**"Nunca"**

**"Tienes que amarme solo a mí".**

**"Siempre."**

Los brazos de su padre, sosteniendo a Naito, estaban tensos. Le gustaba la comodidad de apretarlo, la forma en que su respiración se ponía caliente y esos bonitos pero firmes ojos amables. Como si no pudiera soltar la chaqueta de papá, lo abrazó con más fuerza y dijo otra vez:

**"Te amo mucho, papá… ¿Puedes decirme lo mismo?"**

Padre escupió un aliento caliente en el cuello de Naito antes de contestar: **"Te amo mil veces más."**

Era una confesión que había escuchado varias veces, pero _la de esta vez pareció particularmente dolorosa._ Había lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos y un suspiró enorme oculto en su garganta. Naito, quien enterró su rostro en el hombro de su padre, sollozó. Incluso si trató de no llorar, cada vez que sentía que estaba parado al final de un acantilado, las lágrimas bajaban hasta que la angustia de Naito se hacía cada vez más terrible.

El llanto no se detuvo ante el tibio calor que le daba el pecho de su padre, tampoco lo hizo el dolor de su corazón ante tanto miedo.


	3. 3

El gran duque Alassis había sido destruido y los socios de él fueron destrozados como un efecto colateral. Ya no podía ingresar a la familia real y evidentemente, uno de los más afectados había sido **Isaac Jodrick** , quién actualmente se encontraba en la cárcel esperando por su sentencia. Naito se sintió triste al ver la caída de toda la familia de Rayan así que eventualmente, apagó la televisión y volvió a subirse al colchón. Papá estaba mirando unos papeles, apoyado completamente en la cabecera de la cama. Naito gateó hasta llegar con él así que Elsie tocó su cabeza de arriba para abajo. Le gustaba la gran mano de su padre y le gustaba también como se sentía cuando le tocaba el cabello. _Se quedó quieto._

Papá le besó la mejilla:

**"Papá no puede jugar en este momento, bebé. Estoy ocupado".**

**"Nunca te pedí que jugaras conmigo".**

Naito, murmurando esto con una voz bastante vaga, miró atentamente los papeles que tenía en las manos. **Todo estaba relacionado con el Gran Duque de Alassis**. Naito levantó los ojos y miró la afilada barbilla de su padre. Cuando él notó que estaba muy insistente, finalmente miró hacia abajo y lo observó también. Al hacer contacto visual durante más de 15 segundos, _se rió._

**"¿Estás muy curioso?"**

**"… ¿Está papá realmente bien?"**

Padre puso los papeles que estaba mirando sobre la mesita de noche y envolvió el rostro de Naito hasta aproximarlo al suyo. Su carita estaba completamente cubierta por las enormes manos de papá, así que le pareció muy encantador como para poder soportarlo. Naito, sintiendo el calor subir de sus palmas, abrió los ojos hasta el extremo. _Papá estaba todo desnudo._ En realidad, podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo perfectamente ante él. Un abdomen sin grasa y bastante bien definido que provocó que colocara sus manos encima.

**"¿Papá va a estar bien?"**

El padre, que levantó la barbilla de Naito hasta ponerlo a su altura, dijo con muchísima ternura:

**"Bebé... Tengo una gran responsabilidad con el** **Archiduque** **Alassis. Es una falta que no pueda protegerlo así que intento conseguir pruebas que lo beneficien."**

**"Entonces ¿Por qué vas a bufetes de abogados con tanta frecuencia?"**

**"Bien. Debo decir que es por prevención. No hay nada malo conmigo."**

Elsie terminó su defensa, hablando pulcramente antes de darse la vuelta y presionar a Naito completamente contra la sábana. Naito, leyendo los deseos sexuales en el rostro de su padre, tragó saliva y negó. No era razonable tener sexo con un cuerpo que no estaba curado.

**"Estoy cansado."**

**"Hmm, ¿Cansado en qué sentido?"**

**"Papá, sé que no tienes el pasatiempo de molestar a las personas enfermas. Hagámoslo más tarde ¿Bueno?"**

**"Más tarde."**

Su padre sonrió y se acostó a un lado mientras estiraba los brazos para tenerlo de vuelta contra su pecho. Luego, puso su barbilla en la cabeza de su hijo y dejó que su aliento caliente le cosquilleara en la piel. Se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Qué pensaste de ir a la universidad?"**

**"En realidad, nada."**

**"¿Ya no quieres ir?**

**"No realmente."**

**"¿Quieres estar en casa todo el tiempo? Te gustaba montar a caballo. ¿Quieres montar de nuevo?"**

**"Lo odio."**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer, mi amor?"**

Su padre parecía ansioso por que deseara hacer algo. Pero, actualmente, Naito no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. _¿Era porque su cuerpo y su mente estaban agotados?_ Quería descansar todo el tiempo.

Naito, que estaba jugando con el dedo de su padre, de repente pensó: Si había algo que quería hacer, pero que no podía por culpa de su padre. De pronto giró su cuerpo y colocó los dedos contra su pecho. Los ojos de papá se pusieron brillantes por culpa de Naito, quien tocaba suavemente cada parte de su carne.

Empezó:

**"Quiero viajar."**

**"Absolutamente no."**

Su padre lo cortó y se negó. _Naito se rió por ello como si supiera que iba a actuar así._ Durante muchos años, había escuchado las palabras **"No".**

**"Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué tal si vamos tú y yo?"**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Vámonos de viaje. Al extranjero. Vayamos juntos después de que todo esto pase."**

**"¿Estás seguro de querer ir conmigo?"**

**"Sí".**

Su padre cubrió los ojos de Naito con las palmas antes de comenzar a besarlo con un sentimiento de infinito amor. Susurró:

**"Entonces tienes que mejorar el montar a caballo".**

**"¿Por qué sigues tan insistente con montar a caballo?"**

Naito gruñó, así que padre finalmente apartó la mano de sus párpados y tocó en su lugar sus bonitas mejillas expuestas. Dijo, con los labios todavía en su boca:

**"Eres la cosita más sexy cuando estás montando".**

Padre deslizó los brazos para aferrarse con fuerza a sus muslos. Naito abrió los ojos hasta la mitad y lo miró:

**"Para."**

**"No lo haré hasta que me prometas que vamos a montar a caballo la próxima vez".**

**"¿Cómo podemos montar a caballo juntos?"**

Cuando Naito preguntó sobre esto como si pensara que ya se había vuelto completamente loco, su padre respondió:

**"Papá te enseñará."**

**"Papá es muy raro cuando se lo propone."**

Naito intentó irse a dormir, ignorando a su padre y sus promesas extrañas. Sin embargo, más tarde, _aprendieron a montar a caballo juntos._


	4. 4

Tan pronto como su nuevo teléfono celular estuvo disponible, Naito le envió un mensaje a Ain, quien había estado esperando por su llamada desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo.   
No muy diferente de lo que se esperaba, _Ain lo llamó inmediatamente después de ver el texto:_

**[¡Oye, hijo de puta! ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres morir? ¡Explícame todo!]**

Naito estaba triste por las malas palabras que vinieron antes de los saludos principales. _No tenía mucha confianza para hablar con él cuando se sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen de guerra._

**"Lo siento."**

**[¿Crees que se acabó con un** _**"Lo siento"** _ **? ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasó? Todo parece un desastre. Rayan, tú, tu maldito padre.]**

_¿Qué debería decir?_ Lo pensó con seriedad durante un tiempo razonable, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responderle. Naito, con una sonrisa amarga, contestó por fin:

**"Rompimos. Probablemente por eso terminó por perder la cabeza".**

**[… ¿Sabes que está en el hospital ahora mismo?]**

_Lo esperaba hasta cierto punto_. Naito usó sus dedos para pintar sobre la mesa un montón de circulos sin sentido.

**"Lo sé."**

**[¿Le dijiste el motivo por el que era mejor romper?]**

**"Sí."**

Ain guardó silencio y luego, con un profundo suspiro, murmuró:

**[Bueno, entonces puedo entender un poco el motivo de su locura. Debió ser muy, muy doloroso para él.]**

Ain tenía razón, _pero Naito no se arrepintió de su decisión en lo más mínimo._ Incluso si volvía a la época en la que parecía que todo estaba bien entre los dos, seguía pensando que todos los caminos existentes los llevarían a esto. Naito se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos con los pies sobre el suelo de mármol. Papá le había permitido salir y le había entregado dinero y un teléfono celular bastante funcional, sin embargo, existía una condición: Tenía que llegar a las 9 de la noche y no podía consumir ni alcohol ni tabaco. Por supuesto que no podía quedarse a pasar la noche en ningún lugar. Naito sintió que no era un gran problema porque igual no tenía amigos con los que quisiera pasar la noche así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, aceptó las condiciones de su padre diciendo simplemente que **Estaba bien**. Sin embargo, ahora tenía miedo de salir sin compañía porque había estado bajo el control de su padre durante seis largos años. Por supuesto, incluso le preguntaba muy tímidamente _**"¿Puedo salir?"**_ Con la cabeza baja y como si todavía fuera un niño chiquito.

Pero no tenía nada que hacer últimamente, y estaba comenzado a ser bastante aburrido.

**[¿Nos podemos ver para hablar?]**

**"… Claro"**

**[¿Puedes ir a tomar una cerveza conmigo?]**

Ain preguntó con cuidado, sabiendo que su padre seguro le había impedido beber. Naito respondió con una risa impotente.

**"No."**

**[Entonces solo yo beberé ¿Cuándo estás libre?]**

**"Cualquier día está bien".**

**[¿En serio? Entonces veré la hora y el lugar y te llamaré de vuelta.]**

**"Bueno."**

Naito terminó la llamada telefónica y se acostó pesadamente sobre su cama. _Era inútil._ Papá ganaba bastante dinero y tenía un trabajo que podía darle fácilmente mucho más, pero él solamente le había dado un par de billetes en una cartera vieja _¿Y qué podía hacer con ello en realidad?_ Como dijo su padre, si estaba muy aburrido de esta vida podría simplemente irse a la universidad. _¿Pero qué motivo tendría realmente cuando al final terminaría encerrado como de costumbre?_   
Naito, que estaba analizando sus pocas opciones mientras miraba el techo, se volvió hacia el nuevo sonido de un teléfono celular. **Era una llamada de su padre.** Cuando Naito apretó el botón para contestar, escuchó un seco:

**[Baja.]**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**[Toda la familia va a comer junta después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.]**

Decir que era un miembro de la familia era muy irritante así que Naito sintió como si tuviera arena en toda la boca.   
Mientras Naito permanecía en silencio, su padre continuó lentamente:

**[No vas a vivir toda tu vida sin ver a Alto. Las peleas entre hermanos no son buenas para nuestro bien.]**

**"Alto no querrá verme".**

Naito puso una excusa rápida así que su padre simplemente se rió. Alto acababa de volver del extranjero, según las palabras chismosas del mayordomo, y lógicamente se sentía increíblemente incómodo de solo pensar en tenerlo allí otra vez. Padre volvió a abrir la boca:

**[Entonces solo ven aquí como un favor a mí.]**

Quería que fuera a la casa donde anteriormente solían vivir su padre, Naito y Alto. Era un lugar en el que había crecido durante 6 años, con su propia habitación, sus cosas, su ropa y, a comparación del lugar que le habían regalado, más libertad y cero cámaras de seguridad pegadas en las ventanas.

**[Ponte algo de ropa. Te espero aquí.]**

Padre, que pareció hablar consigo mismo, colgó el teléfono sin decir ninguna otra palabra así que Naito arrojó su celular directamente hacía una esquina. Papá se había estado comportando de una manera increíblemente amigable con él pero, cuando quería algo o daba una orden, se volvía más frío que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.   
Por las desagradables acciones de su padre, Naito comenzó a quejarse hasta que sus pensamientos terminaron en gruñidos. No quería ir pero, como había dicho papá, _no podía estar toda una vida sin hablarle a su hermano._ Y mientras viviera en los terrenos de su padre, entonces tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera.

Se puso la camiseta de papá y bajó al primer piso.

Fue rumbo al armario para encontrar esa camiseta con capucha azul oscuro que le gustaba tanto y unos jeans negros bastante simples. Mirándose en el espejo, arregló su cabello, sus mangas y su cuello y cuando finalmente miró por la ventana, observó que la nieve caía tanto que el mundo comenzó a parecer un papel de dibujo blanco. Papá estaba en su propia casa y se tardaría 10 minutos en llegar andando hasta allí _¿Aguantaría el frío durante 10 minutos, o tendría que utilizar algún jersey más grueso?_ Naito, que estaba preocupado por esto, sacó otro abrigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió que el viento ya se había mezclado con la nieve. Hacía un frío tremendo así que Naito se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó tan derecho como le fuera posible. _Había pasado algo similar hace un tiempo y exactamente a la misma hora:_ Cuando Alto tenía 10 años, el día en que su madre murió repentinamente y se fueron a vivir a la casa de su padre, tuvieron que caminar por calles congeladas que se veían tan magníficas como en los programas de televisión. Naito y Alto estaban encantados con esa hermosa mansión y con su encantador dueño. Ahora, en comparación con ese momento, podía decir que era mucho más gentil y comprensivo con él de lo que fue en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, _esa vez_ _la belleza de su padre había pasado por un punto máximo que lo hacía brillar justo como un sol_. Tan pronto como lo vio, su corazón latió con fuerza ante lo impresionante que era. Un niño de 14 años evidentemente iba a experimentar eso: La sensación de alivio al ver que también tenía un padre, la expectativa de que no tendría que morir de hambre nuevamente y la emoción de poder ser amado por alguien más. Papá pisó todo esto, paso a paso durante 6 años y le dio un cariño completamente diferente.

Como recordaba el pasado, en poco menos de 10 minutos terminó por llegar a la casa que su padre todavía compartía con Alto.

El corazón de Naito había temblado ante la idea de ver a su hermano cuando era evidente que conocía la relación que mantenía con papá. Sintió ansiedad y también unas terribles ganas de darse la vuelta y volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Sin embargo, de pronto escuchó el sonido de unos pasos llegar en su dirección y el crujido impresionante de la nieve.

**"Ah..."**

Era **Alto** , que se había movido unos centímetros del porche delantero.

Alto se había hecho muy grande a últimas fechas. Todavía parecía torpe, aunque tenía una mirada de _hombre maduro_ en sus pupilas. Heredó todos los genes de su padre y por consiguiente, tenía un buen físico y un rostro considerablemente atractivo. La altura de Alto era similar a la de su padre y Naito lo murmuró sin darse cuenta.

**"Él sigue siendo mucho más grande."**

Dijo Alto, cerrando la boca con fuerza segundos después y evitando a su hermano a toda costa. Era la reacción esperada por lo que Naito ni siquiera se sorprendió, aunque si podía decirse que estaba increíblemente avergonzado. Esperaba que la cena preparada por su padre terminara pronto así que comenzó a pedirle a Dios por esto mientras entraba lentamente en la casa...   
_El interior era el mismo que en el pasado_. El espacioso salón, imitando las casas de los antiguos nobles, no tenía más que esculturas y relojes de apariencia increíblemente costosa. Las escaleras, ubicadas en el centro, se dividían a ambos lados y se conectaban en el segundo piso y, de un tamaño abrumador, un candelabro de oro y cristales arrojaba luz desde arriba hasta dar la ilusión de que caminaban sobre aguas blancas. La sala de estar seguía estando a la izquierda y el comedor para la familia a la derecha. Naito seguía detrás de Alto, caminando muchísimo más lento de lo que se consideraría normal. Había una mesa para 10 personas y, como era evidente, padre estaba sentado en el centro del comedor. Llevaba un saco de color azul marino oscuro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca y, por supuesto, una corbata que combinaba a la perfección con todo lo anterior. Tenía gel en el cabello, la barbilla rasurada y, justo como un noble arrogante, sonreía de una manera increíblemente extensa. Alto lo saludó cuando lo vio, padre asintió y luego puso toda su atención en Naito, quien apenas y caminaba. _Naito parecía un zombie._ Se había quitado el jersey para acercarse a papá así que un hombre que trabajaba en casa, se acercó y le acomodó la silla.

**"¿Qué pasa con esa ropa?"**

Su padre miró a Naito antes de chasquear la lengua. Como un hombre que siempre había ido por la vida utilizando un traje de tres piezas, enojarse por un vestuario simple parecía ser una reacción natural. Naito se encogió de hombros:

**"¿Qué tiene?"**

**"Te dejé muchos trajes bonitos en la habitación ¿Por qué nunca los ocupas?"**

**"Me siento cómodo con esto".**

Padre frunció el ceño.

**"No puedes andar vistiendo de una manera casual solo porque es cómodo. Menos cuando se trata de ti."**

**"Solamente venía a tu casa de todas maneras."**

Aunque Naito había agregado esto con voz descuidada, su padre gradualmente cerró la boca y ya no protestó. En su lugar, había comenzado a comer silenciosamente la sopa que tenía frente a él así que, como si se tratara de una invitación, Naito y Alto también empezaron a comer a su ritmo. Al estar en familia, papá no tenía que seguir el típico orden de comida noble por lo que terminó comiendo ensalada, sopa, pan, carne, mariscos y un postre inmenso para terminar. Lo que había preparado hoy, era lo favorito de Naito, **un bistec**. Cuando lo cortó suavemente con un cuchillo, salió sangre porque a Naito le gustaba la cocción de esta manera. Su padre también estaba comiendo de eso, aunque tenía una actitud elegante e increíblemente ordenada que contrastaba demasiado con las actitudes de sus hijos. Incluso masticaba la comida en silencio. Luego, agarró la copa de vino y la inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus labios se pusieron todos rojos.

**"¿Te** **reconciliaste** **con tu hermano?"**

Su padre dijo algo en lo que ni siquiera habían llegado a pensar. Tanto Alto como Naito guardaron silencio así que papá terminó por suspirar. Tocó su frente suavemente y habló de nuevo:

**"Deben reconciliarse ¿O piensan no hablarse eternamente?"**

**"Me** **reconciliaré** **".**

Alto respondió en un murmullo.

**"Entonces hazlo ahora".**

_A Naito no le agradaba que su padre intentara intervenir en su hermandad_. Alto y Naito no podían volver a sus viejos hábitos y ni siquiera lo habían querido. Era extraño porque papá nunca había estado involucrado en algo que incluyera sus vidas. En realidad, trataba de mantenerlos alejados o los descuidaba hasta el punto en que solo terminaba por favorecer a un lado. Naito y Alto se miraron.

 **"Ya no son niños".** Dijo su padre con una extraña sonrisa. **"¿Cuánto tiempo pueden vivir así? Hablen y traten de llevarse bien."**

Había hablado pulcra y suavemente, pero sus ojos eran fríos como un arma cargada. Naito se vio obligado a moverse en una atmósfera que parecía tan dolorosa como una bofetada en la mejilla y Alto, conteniendo la respiración, había terminado por mirar a los ojos de su padre sin saber exactamente qué hacer con su nueva orden. Pero para sobrevivir en un ambiente helado, _naturalmente tenía que hacerle caso_. Era lo que aprendió y lo que siempre había hecho. Sucumbir a los ojos, los gestos y el habla de su padre no era algo nuevo para él después de todo así que Alto se levantó primero y extendió la mano. _Naito la agarró antes de que sus dedos se acercaran más de la cuenta._ Dijo **"** **Hyung** **."** Se sentía incómodo consigo mismo y Naito no estaba mejor. Hizo una voz muy baja para que su padre no pudiera escuchar y, como cuando eran muy pequeños y se leían cuentos de hadas para que pudieran dormir, susurró:

_**"Olvídate de todo y vive bien."** _

Alto miró el rostro de Naito y luego lo desvió hacia abajo. Naito lo agarró un poco mejor y sacudió su mano sin preocuparse por la reacción que pudiera tener al hacerlo. El joven se rió secamente ante la atmósfera tan horrible.

**"¿Estás incómodo?"**

Alto asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su padre y, por supuesto, tan pronto como terminaron sus palabras y quitaron las manos, los dos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Alto no podía continuar fácilmente con su comida y cuando se tocó los labios, papá finalmente preguntó **_"¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"_**

El joven pareció enojado cuando soltó:

**"¿Eres mi hermano mayor o el amante de mi padre?"**

**"¡Poopup!"**

Naito, que acababa de beber agua, tosió ante un ataque inesperado. El agua se le atascó en la garganta así que era terriblemente doloroso, pero Alto siguió hablando sin parar:

**"¿Cómo tengo que referirme a ti a partir de ahora?"**

**"Si lo tratas como a un hermano mayor, tu padre se enojará, y si lo tratas como a un amante, entonces tú estarás enojado".** Las preocupaciones de Alto fueron resueltas por su padre. **"Como es una persona que comparte la cama con tu padre, yo diría que lo trataras como mi amante. Podría ser tu madrastra incluso".**

**"Quiero parar."**

Naito se levantó, pero la mano de su padre no lo dejo ir. Elsie tomó la muñeca de Naito y tiró de ella hacia la silla. Más bien, _lo aventó_. Naito frunció el ceño y se tocó los codos que habían golpeado contra la madera. _Pero la vergüenza era mayor que el entumecimiento._ Tener que escuchar esas palabras de su hermano menor era insoportable así que Naito terminó por inclinar la cabeza. Ya no podía comer, su apetito era una cosa inexistente y parecía que solo podía escuchar el sonido escandaloso de su propio corazón. Por eso no quería venir a esta casa. **Por eso no deseaba ver a Alto.**

Mientras reconocía los sentimientos de su hijo, papá habló afectuosamente otra vez:

**"Los llamé porque necesitaba que todos nos organizaramos de una manera que hiciera que ya no nos sintamos incómodos con esto. Es mejor decir de frente todo lo que pensamos."**

" **Yo no..."**

**"Tuviste sexo frente a Rayan, ¿Por qué esto es más difícil?"**

Su padre susurró esto, con los labios apretados en su oído como para que Alto no pudiera escuchar. Naito se puso duro y bajó la cabeza, pero no podía hablar y apenas y podía respirar correctamente. Cuando su padre tocó en secreto el interior de su ingle, Naito se cerró como una almeja y su corazón latió con fuerza por el miedo y la terrible vergüenza.

**"Tienes que pensar en la posición de Alto también. ¿No quieres mostrarle quién manda? ¿Quieres seguir confundiendolo? ¿Eres un hermano mayor, un amante o... Realmente podrías ser una madrastra?"**

**"De acuerdo, por favor detente".**

Naito tartamudeó, con una cara que decía que probablemente comenzaría a llorar. _Papá lo observó con cuidado_. Sus ojos morados, que parecían gotear miel, sonrieron levemente y luego su boca también dibujo una mueca de satisfacción. Padre levantó la cabeza y acarició mientras tanto el cabello de un Naito que todavía no podía levantar adecuadamente la vista. Luego, observó a Alto... Él tragó saliva debido a una atmósfera extraña que fluía de los cuerpos de su padre y de un hermano mayor que tenía el rostro pálido y los labios temblorosos. Con reminiscencias de una escena en la que su padre y su hermano mayor se besaban, Alto tosió igual a si se estuviese ahogando. No era un _pervertido_ o un _cerdo_ , pero tenía que admitir que el hermano mayor, que se besaba y jadeaba porque su padre lo abrazaba, _era demasiado erótico_. A veces, cuando iba a la biblioteca o al dormitorio para obtener el permiso de su padre, escuchaba los gemidos de su hermano desde detrás de la puerta. Trataba de tragarse sus palabras de asombro y guardada silencio tanto como le fuera posible, pero la voz sucia sobrepasaba incluso todo esto. Los gritos, mezclados con el sonido del placer, se volvían dulces en su cabeza. _Pero padre era rudo._ Sus gemidos le provocaban levantar la mirada con terrible curiosidad así que Alto, temblando, observaba a través de la puerta que se abría lentamente: En la cama, en el centro del espacioso dormitorio, su padre estaba de espaldas, sentado y con una luz baja que decencia como una pluma por el aire hasta asentarse en unos músculos que se retorcían dinámicamente. _Los anchos hombros de papá tenían las delgadas y hermosas piernas de su hermano encima_ y, cada vez que padre movía la espalda, sus pies de marfil se agitaban en el aire hasta parecer algo bastante escandaloso. La parte superior de papá era gruesa y cubría todo el cuerpo de su hermano hasta el punto en que todo lo que podía ver, eran los talones blancos. _U_ _na muñequita sostenida por la gran mano de su padre_. Su hermano no se rebeló pero, cada vez que papá movía el cuerpo en su dirección, lloraba o se retorcía hasta el punto en que los dedos de sus pies se cerraban.

**"Por favor..."**

Le estaba rogando a su padre aunque él fingía no escuchar. Lo agarraba del brazo y lo presionaba hacia abajo de nuevo hasta que su hermano mayor suplicó:

**"Por favor, papá. Ay, me duele."**

Sus piernas volvieron a temblar más duro, más rápido y más salvaje que antes. Su hermano mayor pareció estar sosteniendo la sábana con entusiasmo, como si estuviera agarrando una cuerda. Sus pies, que estaban colgando sobre esos gruesos hombros, fluyeron hacia los antebrazos de su padre y luego él terminó por acomodarlos alrededor de su cintura mientras empujaba su pene con tremenda velocidad hasta dejarlo todo adentro. Cada vez, su hermano le rogaba más y más:

**"Espera, espera..."**

**"Llora más. Eres el más bonito del mundo cuando lloras".**

Al oír la dulce voz de su padre, Alto cerró la boca y dio un paso para atrás. Él, quien los miró por un rato, estaba temblando como un niño que había cometido un error. Se asustó, se dio la vuelta y se escapó. No quería saber sobre lo que pasaba con su hermano. _Tampoco quería verlo llorar_. Ya no deseaba sentir el amor de su padre por su hermano y lo mismo ocurría con todos los trabajadores de la familia por lo que, cuando padre iba al dormitorio de su hermano mayor o se quedaban a solas, todos se escabullían lejos y comenzaban a ocuparse en algo más. Incluso si no era un secreto en la casa, cada vez que los veían no podían evitar sentirse avergonzados.

Alto, quien recordó los hechos de ese día, se cubrió el rostro de vergüenza. Su padre, que fue el principal motivo de este hecho, terminó la conversación mirando pulcramente a su hijo, que parecía más confundido que nunca:

**"A partir de ahora, quiero que lo veas únicamente como el amante de Elsie. No como tu hermano o el hijo de tu padre. Entonces, a la larga, tú también te sentirás cómodo con esto. ¿O no es verdad?"**

Alto respondió, ignorando a su pálido hermano:

**"Sí."**

Al final de ese día, Naito vomitó todo lo que había comido mientras su padre le pegaba suavemente en la espalda. Naito, que estaba colgado completamente del inodoro, apartó la mano de su padre y lo aventó hasta que se tambaleó y terminó por pararse para ir al fregadero. Se lavó la cara, se enjuagó la boca, puso las manos contra la pared y miró a su padre en el espejo. Cuando observó sus ojos penetrantes, su padre sonrió gentilmente otra vez:

**"¿Me odias?"**

**"No tenías que hacer esto."**

Su padre, que escuchó tranquilamente la voz quebrada de Naito, lo agarró por el hombro y tiró de él hasta abrazarlo por la espalda.

**"¿Qué ibas a hacer si no hacía eso? ¿No iba a ser más incómodo si seguíamos con este papel de padre e hijo? Por eso, lo hice por ti. ¿No deberías estar agradecido?**

**"Ya sabía que Alto y yo ya no podíamos ser hermanos así que..."** Naito, quien se quedó en silencio por un momento largo, miró a su padre en el espejo y dijo con resentimiento. **"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?"**

 **"Ser cruel es parte de mi."** Su padre frunció el ceño y después, abrió la boca con una expresión seria. **"Pero no lo soy tanto como tú crees. Puedes caminar ¿No es cierto? Yo pude haberte dejado atrapado en la habitación y cortarte los tendones... pero no lo hice."**

Naito, escuchando esto, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su padre no dijo nada y simplemente optó por acariciar su cabello mojado con las yemas de los dedos hasta calmarlo.

**"Olvídate de Alto. El niño vivirá su propia vida a su manera. Más bien, si hubieras seguido con este juego del hermano mayor, Alto la tendría realmente mal en el futuro. Estaría confundido."**

**"Lo sé."**

Su padre dobló las rodillas e hizo contacto visual directo con Naito antes de reírse otra vez. Sonrió, así que Naito olvidó por un momento que él era un padre increíblemente terco, estúpido y malvado. En realidad, _padre sonreía justo como un ángel._ Cuanto más miraba, más difícil se le hacía soportar su corazón así que ya no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza.


	5. 5

Después de tomar una ducha, Naito recibió un mensaje:

**[Barra XX, 4:00 p.m del día X].**

Sonrió inevitablemente ante el texto corto de Ain. Su padre, que estaba leyendo un libro junto a él, se rió escandalosamente debido a un extraño texto así que giró su cabeza en esa dirección. Elsie cubrió el libro y preguntó si le molestaba así que de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

**"¿Por qué sonríes?"**

Naito dijo:

**"Porque** **Ain** **pidió reunirse conmigo".**

**"¿** **Ain** **?"**

Su padre, murmurando el nombre de su amigo, se rió de nuevo. Después, dejando el libro a su lado, estiró los brazos y los dedos para tocarle con ellos el vientre. _Naito_ _dejó de respirar en el momento en que le tocó como si le estuviera palpando los músculos._ Después, la mano de Elsie se levantó lentamente y le retorció los pezones. De sus labios anteriormente bien cerrados, salió un débil gemido cuando giró la parte superior de su cuerpo, lo presionó y finalmente lo acostó hasta acomodarlo en la almohada. Sentía su aliento caliente en los pezones y podía ver sus bonitos labios cubriéndole toda la areola. Padre se metió el pezón completamente en la boca y lo giró mientras la cara de Naito se ponía roja en un instante. Al escupir un gemido doloroso y sumamente sonoro, su padre solo cerró los ojos y se rió. Naito observó los ojos de su padre, fruncidos como una luna creciente.

_Papá masticó sus pezones._

**"Ah..."**

Naito trató de empujar la cabeza de su padre hacia un lado, pero la mano de Elsie lo agarró por la muñeca y lo apretó de nuevo contra las sábanas hasta el punto en que ya ni siquiera se pudo defender. Padre, mientras tanto, sacó la lengua para barrerle la areola en pequeños circulitos. _Fue terrible._ Su padre, que atormentaba solo un pezón, puso sus labios sobre el restante y miró el rostro de Naito antes de chupar. Sus ojos morados parecieron querer comérselo así que tragó saliva. La anticipación le aplastó todo el cuerpo.

**"¿Puedo seguir chupando?"**

Cuando el placer que había surgido de todas direcciones lo cortó por completo, _Naito_ _finalmente se quemó._ Abrió sus ojos nublados, como si estuviera borracho, y respondió:

**"Sí."**

La voz de Naito se desbordó con anticipación hasta convertirlo en un hijo obsceno esperando por su padre. El aliento de Elsie le llegó a la areola e inmediatamente después, labios cálidos succionaron y succionaron como si se lo estuviera comiendo. Sus pezones de color rosa pálido fueron chupados y teñidos con un color rojo que subió de intensidad y que le hizo separar espontáneamente sus piernas. Su padre le hizo llorar, así que levantó la cabeza. El rostro de Elsie se acercó hasta bloquearle la vista.

**"¿Por qué sigues llorando cada vez?"**

**"No puedo soportarlo..."**

Naito frotó sus pies contra la sábana y se dejó caer con una voz agonizante. _Papá agarró su pene entre las manos_. Tomó los muslos donde los moretones no habían desaparecido y los separó hasta notar que, no solo la cara, sino también su lindo miembro estaba teñido todo de rojo. Con una apariencia igual a la jadeante de Naito, padre se sentó cerca de él para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo y sentarle sobre sus muslos. El padre tocó su propio y grasiento pene, con el líquido pre seminal ya goteando y lo movió para adelante y para atrás. Era más grueso que el antebrazo de un niño y, cuando este y el suyo se tocaron hasta hacer una fricción pene con pene, Naito se quedó finalmente en blanco.

Los labios de su padre se abrieron con un último suspiro:

**"Hazlo como te enseñé."**

Elsie tomó la mano de Naito y le hizo sostener los dos penes. Sin embargo, el de papá era tan grande y grueso que no podía sostenerlo bien _¿Y cómo esa gran cosa había entrado en su cuerpo?_ Lo pensó detenidamente mientras ponía una cara perdida.

**"Sí..."**

Al final, lo envolvió con ambas manos en un gesto involuntario hasta que ambos penes comenzaron a frotarse entre sí. Naito estalló en un débil llanto y apoyó entonces la cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Papá agarró su cabello y lo acomodó lejos de sus ojos para poder verlo mejor. Sin embargo, cuando Naito detuvo su mano, su padre dijo con una cara que parecía terriblemente dulce:

**"Sigue frotando entonces."**

Naito siguió esa orden y frotó y masajeó el pene con ambas manos tan eficientemente como le fue posible. El pene de su padre estaba caliente y duro y además, lucía brillante bajo las luces debido a todo el semen que ya estaba goteando. Y mientras flotaba el suyo también, _el placer comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el hoyo del trasero._ Era como si todo su cuerpo se electrocutara a la vez hasta extenderse. Incluso sus vasos sanguíneos, que se elevaban desde sus pilares, se sentían bajo su palma como si estuvieran en tercera dimensión. Jadeó. No parecía suficiente con frotarlo así que lo sacudió y lo apretó hasta que dijo:

**"Papá... Creo que voy..."**

**"Para nada."**

Padre agarró el pene de Naito con fuerza entre sus dedos para poder bloquearle la salida. Era tan frustrante. _¡Quería soltar su eyaculación de inmediato y su padre no se lo permitió!_ Elsie miró el rostro de su hijo, quien se vio obligado a soportar la situación y dijo:

**"¿No quieres comer de tu semen con tu hermosa boquita?"**

Naito se sonrojó ante la vergüenza que se avecinaba y se cubrió la cara con todos los dedos. _La mano de su padre le hizo ser testigo de toda su maldad cuando los bajó._   
Naito, que tenía los ojos teñidos de rojo, agarró el hombro de papá y dijo en una voz increíblemente baja, dejando un beso corto en aquellos labios como si fuera un niño tímido:

**"Quiero tenerlo en la boca."**

La punta de los labios de su padre se elevó ante aquellas indecentes palabras. Luego, hizo más fuerte el agarre de su mano a la hora de cubrirle el pene mientras que con la otra simplemente le sujetaba de la cara como si de esta manera pudiera atestiguar de mejor manera su tormentosa eyaculación. El semen acuoso salió directamente de su pene hasta la mano de su padre y él, que recogió todo esto entre su palma, lo embarró por completo sobre su boca y en su lengua antes de darle completamente la vuelta. Naito chupó su propia boca para limpiarla y pasó a acomodar esta vez las mejillas en la sábana mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentía los dedos de su padre, apretándose a través de su agujero y extendiendo cada arruga en la entrada de su culo. Le colocó su propio semen en la entrada así que su cabeza quedó toda mareada con solo pensarlo.

Padre metió tres dedos y raspó la pared interior hasta que se volvió doloroso:

**"¡Ah!"**

Eso debió ser suficiente, pero los dedos de su padre solo comenzaron a entrar más y más hasta que su pared interior pareció llegar hasta el límite. Estaba estrecho, pero sus arrugas eran suaves. Por el contrario, los muslos magullados de Naito comenzaron a temblar gracias al incómodo dolor.

**"¿Sabes cuántos dedos hay dentro de ti?"**

**"No, no lo sé... Pero me duele."**

Mientras Naito lloraba de dolor, su padre giró los dedos así que pensó que tenía que estar muy enfermo de lo que pensaba si ahora estaba sintiendo un extraño placer surgiendo desde el interior en lugar de experimentar que lo destrozaban.  
En realidad, Naito sintió que papá llegó rápido al punto bueno. Abrió la boca. **"Ah".** Había emoción en su llanto. Emoción en su padre, jugando con sus dedos antes de meter dos más.   
  
_Entraron los dedos de toda su mano_ , haciendo lógicamente, un total de cinco dedos dentro de él. Su padre no lo había hecho nunca de esta manera, por lo que fue ensanchando el agujero hasta ponerlo abierto y rojo.

La pared interior era ligeramente visible desde su posición así que padre levantó lentamente los cinco dedos mientras miraba como palpitaba igual a si estuviera esperando su pene. Al principio, tres dedos empujaron y perforaron la pared interior, luego, dos más entraron y rasparon como lo hacían para quitarle el semen. _Naito se retorció en diferentes direcciones y puso los ojos en blanco_. Agarró el dobladillo de la sábana con los dedos y la apretó hasta que el dorso de su mano quedó palida. Su boca se abrió y la saliva fluyó sin su conocimiento. _Sintió que iba a eyacular otra vez_. Sus dedos de los pies se estremecieron como locos y su vientre, subió y bajó presa de un montón de espasmos salvajes. Cada vez que lo sentía, la tensión de su pared interior se hacía más fuerte.

Cuando las yemas de los dedos de su padre presionaron contra la pared, Naito sollozó como si no pudiera soportarlo.

**"Ahhh... ¡Papá, detente!"**

**"¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?"**

Escuchó una voz llena de risa y luego sintió como el movimiento de sus dedos, que estaban acariciando todo su interior, se detuvieron. El placer que lo atormentaba, se desvaneció muy lentamente y cuando el orgasmo al que estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo, _se puso increíblemente ansioso_. Naito miro hacia atrás y observó que padre estaba esperando, sosteniendo su pene caliente justo en la entrada de su ano. El agujero estaba apretado y goteando pero, lamentablemente, su padre lo había sacado por completo sin parecer querer continuar. Sin conocer sus intenciones, Naito hizo una mirada tonta, como preguntando **¿Qué pasa?** Padre apartó la mirada del rostro de su hijo.

**"¿Qué quieres que haga?"**

Preguntó, metiendo y sacando solamente la punta.

**"¿Lo pondrás cuando diga algo?"**

**"Exacto ¿Qué debes decir para lograr que te lo ponga?"**

_¿Debería decir que quería su pene? ¿Así tal cuál?_ Forzó la picazón por dentro y se obligó a si mismo a tener paciencia. Mientras tanto, aunque su mente estaba preocupada porque no podía pensar en la palabra correcta y menos vergonzosa posible, su cuerpo se comenzó a ver tan obsceno como el de un actor de pornografía.

Escupió la palabra de su boca:

**"La verga de papá... Por favor, ponla adentro".**

**"Eres un buen hijo".**

El pene entró.

La pared interior le dolió como si le hubiera metido un palo redondo y, en ese hormigueo incontenible, _estaba el placer que Naito tanto esperaba_. Una estocada profunda y una sensación de hormigueo que se extendió hasta sus dedos. Sin embargo, su padre no se movió. Naito apretó los dientes y miró hacia atrás hasta notar como sostenía su vientre con ambas manos, pero sin hacer nada interesante. Luego dijo:

**"¿Que más puedo hacer?"**

Naito puso su cara contra la sábana. Sus ojos también estaban calientes, como si tuvieran fiebre. Parpadeó, pero igual todo dentro de él pesaba y sudaba como si su cuerpo estuviera marinado en aceite. Lo más angustioso era el placer en su estómago. Lo conciente que estaba del placer y lo poco que podía contenerse. Pocas veces en su relación con papá, Naito, que se dejaba llevar, pudo reprimir su vergüenza hasta el punto de creer que podía volverse loco. Además, ya había pasado por cosas muchísimo más obscenas que estas así que algo como decir lo que quería se sintió un poco insignificante. Naito puso las palmas de las manos en la sábana y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para tener un poco más de unión _pubis - trasero_. Con la esperanza de profundizar, Naito le dijo a su padre:

**"Está bien si lo haces fuerte, ah... Está bien si me rompes. Por favor, papá... Solo muévete."**

Al final de sus palabras, _un grito impresionante llegó a cada espacio de la habitación._ Como dijo Naito, su padre le había insertado el pene como si clavara un clavo con un martillo inmenso. Asombrado, la parte superior de su cuerpo se empujó hacia arriba por la fuerza lo suficientemente agresiva y luego padre tiró de él hasta hacer que su propia sonrisa se volviera interesante. _Era algo que rara vez mostraba_. Antes de entrar en el mundo de la nobleza, era una expresión que le daba bastante a menudo así que llegó a conocer muy bien esa expresión. _Una sonrisa fresca y hermosa._

**"No voy a romperte, mi amor. Porque quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo todavía."**

Su padre lo golpeó a un ritmo rápido, Naito solamente inhaló. Ese pene, que había llegado a la parte inferior de su ombligo, golpeaba hasta que las oleadas de emoción terminaron por ser impresionantes.

**"¡Ahhh! ¡Oh! Joder, solo un poco... Solo un poco más despacio… ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!"**

**"¿De verdad quieres tomártelo con calma?"**

Su padre era frenético como un niño. Con su mano tocando deliberadamente su glande de adelante para atrás mientras lo penetraba al mismo tiempo, Naito tembló y se derrumbó como un castillo de arena cayendo por las olas. El endurecimiento de la pared interior no siguió el ritmo de la velocidad de su padre así que cuando apretó y apretó más, ni siquiera logró llorar. ¡La voz no salió de su boca! Le dolió y tembló tanto que sintió tan difícil seguir el poder de semejante **semental**.

Con un nuevo movimiento, solo la parte superior de su cuerpo terminó por quedarse sobre la cama mientras que la parte inferior permaneció por completo en el piso. Su padre sostuvo la cintura de Naito y empujó su pene con fuerza hacía adentro hasta hacer que sus rodillas pegaran todavía más duro contra el mosaico. El sonido se escuchó claramente en sus oídos así que sus orejas se enrojecieron de vergüenza. Papá, mirándole, pensó que era adorable así que le mordió. _Naito sintió un hormigueo placentero de dolor y frunció el ceño._

**"Uff."**

Naito, que gimió, cerró los ojos lentamente. Estaba cansado de gritar y jadear así que fue refrescante cuando papá bajó la cabeza para besarle en la boca. Naito separó los labios y buscó la lengua de su padre con la suya. Luego, se chuparon y sus labios y su lengua se succionaron y se movieron con tremendo poder. No lo estaban haciendo muy fuerte, pero igual su boca pareció a nada de romperse.

**"¡Ah!"**

El padre volvió a cambiar su postura. Colocó la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cama y le abrió completamente las piernas. Había una luz deslumbrante sobre su cuerpo, como producto de la nieve y el sol filtrándose en la ventana. Naito se cubrió los ojos con los brazos, pero padre le tomó de las muñecas y las presionó hacía arriba contra las sábanas. Le vio la cara. La cabeza de su padre parecía haberse nublado por el sexo bastante intenso y fluyó hacia abajo en forma de sudor. Como si fuera un _extraño espécimen_ , el hombre, impaciente y deseoso, se vio reflejado en las pupilas de Naito antes de reírse de una forma ronca. Era emocionante conocer que su padre perdía la paciencia solamente con él y también lo era que se viera como un niño inmaduro. _Naito aflojó el agarre y tocó esta vez la mejilla de su padre..._ Le acarició las mejillas, la nariz y luego le frotó los labios. Luego levantó la cabeza y lo besó nuevamente de esa manera que hacía que pegaran lengua con lengua. El sonido de su padre chupándole los labios fue tan intenso que sus mejillas se calentaron y cuando finalmente quitó los labios, recorrió los de su padre que se habían enrojecido por el beso. Padre abrazó a Naito de una manera cariñosa y tierna justo en el momento en que se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la carne. La inserción iba más profundo que la última vez y todo dentro comenzó a expandirse con su forma. Sintió que los testículos de su padre le pegaban así que lo abrazó. La emoción de papá creció gracias a esto.

Dijo:

**"Tu cara está caliente".**

**"Sí."**

Su dedo índice le tocó la abertura sin arrugas. Luego, ante el creciente placer, Naito frotó su frente contra el brazo de su padre hasta hacer que su aliento ardiente le golpeara la piel constantemente y como si fuera un pequeño vaivén.

**"Aquí también está caliente".**

**"¡Aaay!"**

Cuando papá le levantó la espalda, _sintió un delicioso escalofrío de placer puro_. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente sufriría de dolores musculares y eso era una molestia porque tenía que encontrarse con Ain durante la tarde, _¿Podría caminar correctamente?_ Naito lloró y se preocupó, pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron rápidamente sin dejar algún rastro. Su padre acomodó a Naito completamente en la cama... El interior que una vez estaba húmedo y mojado, ahora tenía un pene que iba y venía suavemente hasta chocar y chocar contra el punto que le gustaba, y cuando finalmente lo sacó, el semen opaco fluyó por entre su piel y también por todo el largo de su verga.

Elsie sentó a Naito en sus muslos. _Las lágrimas del hijo eran como gotas de lluvia en la clavícula del padre_

 **"¿Estás cansado?"** Naito se rió como si su padre le pareciera increíblemente mezquino. Él continuó: **"¿Cansado de pensar en lo mucho que quieres que tu papá te folle?"**

Naito miró a la boca de su padre, escupiendo palabras vulgares, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pecho subiendo y bajando sin parar. Después, cuando papá lo agarró por la espalda y lo penetró con fuerza, _moviéndose en serio,_ Naito gimió igual a si lo estuvieran haciendo pedazos. **"Ah, ah, eh... ¡Ah!"**

**"¿Se siente delicioso?"**

Preguntó su padre, gimiendo con los labios temblorosos y los dientes apretados. Las lágrimas se habían formado en las pestañas de su hijo, brillaron cuando recibieron la luz directo de la ventana. Padre secó sus mejillas y sus párpados y él se sintió extrañamente aliviado cuando la mano de su padre tocó su rostro. Dejó que lo acunara...

**"¿Papá es jodidamente bueno?"**

Naito asintió. Su padre se rió mientras miraba a Naito, cuyos ojos estaban completamente teñidos de rojo. Parecía increíblemente excitante con solo mirarlo un segundo así que su padre retrasó el encuentro por un tiempo bastante considerable... _Naito_ _se puso duro cuando le abrió más las piernas y le levantó la cintura_. El pene se apretó en su interior de arriba para abajo así que Naito cerró los ojos cuando la pared interior comenzó a ser completamente barrida. Padre dijo, con una sonrisa alrededor de su boca:

**"Te sientes tan, tan bien".**

Naito extendió su mano y le rogó, tocando el dorso de la mano de su padre.

**"Por favor, deja que me corra..."**

**"¿Tan rápido?"**

Cuando los genitales se apretaron casi en ángulo recto, su pared interior pareció arder de una manera considerablemente más intensa. Su agujero, rojo e hinchado, estaba más irritado que en otras ocasiones y no podía decir algo diferente sobre la situación de su pene. Sin embargo, _su padre no se detuvo aún así._ Naito se cubrió la cara y lloró. El placer que pareció nunca terminar, esta noche se sintió algo especialmente aterrador. El placer había cruzado el punto crítico. Estaba perdido en emociones y sentimientos así que gimió y le dijo de nuevo a su padre.

**"Tengo que salir mañana…"**

**"Lo sé."**

Su padre sacó el pene hasta el punto en que pudo sentirlo golpeando contra su abdomen y luego, _lo acomodó para metérselo de nuevo_. El pene de Naito se movió en consecuencia y luego, con un leve gemido, bajó su brazo y gritó. **Azul negruzco desenfocado** , los ojos del hijo eran encantadores. A papá le gustó demasiado la mirada que solo le dedicaba a él. Esa que era inocente como la de un niño. Los ojos llorosos eran encantadores así que padre tocó la mejilla húmeda de Naito una vez más antes de besarle. A diferencia de lo cruel que parecía, era encantador y suave cuando se lo proponía así que le hizo distorsionar su rostro y llorar con todavía más fuerza.

**"Ya... Quiero terminar para... Ah, para poder salir con mi amigo. Por favor, papá..."**

Sintió el mal humor de su padre, pero el hombre pareció aceptar de todas formas. Asintió.

**"Regresa temprano mañana".**

Padre sacó su pene e hizo que el cuerpo de Naito se recostara completamente en el colchón. Naito puso las manos sobre la sábana y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta mostrarle el sitio que tenía su nombre tatuado. Elsie lo repasó con uno de sus dedos y le terminó por gustar esa textura resbaladiza y uniforme. Inclinó la cabeza y le mordió cada parte hasta sentir a Naito balancearse como una ramita. Luego, bajó su mano y le agarró el pene otra vez para frotarle y frotarle utilizando toda la palma. Era lento, pero fuerte y constante. El pene en su mano reaccionó rápidamente y, en menos de cinco minutos, el semen acuoso comenzó a estallar.

**"Te daré leche, bebé. Así que tienes que comerla".**

Naito asintió, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Su padre era como una bestia en celo, _y el débil gemido que soltó fue un recordatorio._


	6. 6

**"Creo que voy a morir..."**

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Naito tenía dolores musculares impresionantes a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Incluso si se movía tan solo un poquito, era tan aterrador que terminaba tumbado en las sábanas gruñendo de dolor y quejándose por un buen tiempo. Además, era como si hubiera pescado un resfriado. Su cuerpo revoloteaba, su cabeza dolía y tenía la boca seca como un desierto. No tenía mucho desde que habían acabo de tener relaciones sexuales así que Naito recordaba a la perfección cada acción y palabras ocurrida durante la anoche.   
El sexo había sido demasiado **intenso** simplemente para describirlo con esa palabra. Debido a esto, su cabeza estaba hormigueando y a duras penas podía pensar bien.

Había cedido al placer de muchas maneras en el pasado. Cedido al pene de su padre, en palabras vulgares. En realidad, incluso se estaba recordando a si mismo durante la noche, babeando y pidiendo que se lo metiera. La cara blanca de Naito comenzó a arder intensamente ante tanta vergüenza.

**"¿Estás enfermo, amor?"**

Su padre se preocupó por Naito, quien se acurrucó en la esquina de la cama sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Cuando Naito enterró su rostro entre las almohadas y no levantó la cabeza en un buen tiempo, su padre se volvió ansioso y se acercó para inspeccionarlo un poco mejor utilizando las manos. Miró su nuca roja, su cuello rojo y le tocó los labios. Murmuró:

**"¿Es un resfriado?"**

**"... No es un resfriado".**

Naito, acostado ahora boca abajo, dijo esto en voz baja. Padre puso su mano al lado de su cara y le acarició la piel de las mejillas hasta que volvió la cabeza un poco más hacia el olor de su cuerpo, que se había vuelto más espeso a medida que se acercaba. Incluso si Naito lo evitó tanto como pudo, padre ocupó el resto de su fuerza para levantarle la cara... Naito abrió sus ojos hinchados muy a su pesar y miró a su padre. Era como una manzana madura que había terminado por envolverse en las manos asperas de Elsie.

Naito volvió la mirada y dijo débilmente:

**"Dame un poco de agua".**

Papá se levantó y le sirvió un poco de agua. Tenía dolor de garganta así que cuando le extendió el vaso, bebió y bebió hasta que terminó por estar completamente vacío en un instante. Naito lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y en ese mismo momento, se miró la ingle: Había dicho que estaba extrañamente adolorido en esa área así que la mano áspera de su padre ya le estaba frotando hasta repasar incluso los moretones. También le acarició la piel debajo de las rodillas y presionó sobre la superficie dura de sus articulaciones. Tenía las enormes marcas de sus dedos por aquí y por allá así que el rostro de Naito se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Era un sexo intenso al que no podía acostumbrarse todavía así que Naito se cubrió las piernas con una manta y después de hacer eso, miró a su padre como si lo estuviera regañando. Pero a pesar de los ojos sombríos de Naito, su padre sonrió.

_Naito tomó la almohada junto a él y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara._

**"¡Ay!"**

Su padre hizo un sonido como ese.

**"¡Todo es tu culpa!"**

Sin embargo, cuando lo golpeó de nuevo, padre sostuvo la almohada con ambas manos y la aventó al otro extremo para que el camino directo a los brazos de Naito quedara despejado. Lo abrazó, pero Naito solo suspiró y le dio la espalda.   
Su padre colocó su barbilla en su hombro, con el abdomen presionado contra la espalda de Naito y las piernas haciendo una especie de nudo encima de las suyas. Se acercó un poco más... Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y ver a la perfección el dorso de sus enormes manos. _Eran de verdad muy grandes_ , entonando a la perfección con el cuerpo de su padre. Desde la infancia, esa mano había parecido dominar a la perfección cada parte de Naito. Quería escuchar sus cumplidos y sus buenas palabras con frecuencia porque de esa manera también vendrían sus caricias y ese lindo _**"Buen trabajo."**_ Ahora no decía _"Buen trabajo"_ , pero al menos lo premiaba con besos y unos ojos que sonreían como pequeñas estrellitas. _A veces sentía que el cariño de su padre era el único rayo de luz entre tanta mierda,_ así que se colgó desesperadamente de eso. Porque el amor de su padre era muy dulce últimamente. Es decir, odiaba al hombre que lo empujaba más allá del punto crítico, pero cuando lo trataba amablemente durante el día le hacía bastante feliz.

Una contradicción impresionante, ciertamente.

Naito observó como la luz del sol golpeó el dorso de la mano de su padre a través de las cortinas. Levantó lentamente los dedos y tocó la piel de papá como si quisiera dibujarle ramas sobre las venas. Y al igual que si pensara que sus caricias eran increíblemente buenas, extendió un suspiro perezoso, como el de un gato, contra la mejilla de Naito instantes después de cerrar los ojos. _Naito pudo sentir el aroma de un cigarrillo ligero entre su boca..._

**"Deja de fumar de una vez. Es asqueroso."**

Su padre se rió a carcajadas ante el evidente enojo en la voz de Naito. Un elegante sonido de risa que se sentía agradable de escuchar.

Papá besó a Naito brevemente en la mejilla y luego habló, mirándolo a los ojos azul oscuro: **"¿No es bueno dejar de fumar cuando se tiene un propósito? Si tenemos un bebé más tarde, entonces yo..."**

Naito odiaba el sonido de esas palabras así que pellizcó los labios de su padre utilizando dos de sus dedos. Como lo hizo la primera vez, su padre gritó: **"¡Ay!"** Pero los dedos del hijo incluso detuvieron esto.

**"Deja de hablar de eso siempre que tienes la oportunidad".**

Naito escapó de los brazos de su padre como si huyera de una prisión. Le dolía la espalda y le dolía el trasero _¿Y cuánto tiempo se había quedado acostado en primer lugar?_ No podía coquetear con su padre eternamente y menos en un día en que tenía tantos planes.

Naito se sentó en la cama y miró el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba pegado en la pared. De un vistazo, _descubrió que evidentemente estaba en un estado grave_ : Lloró y lloró por horas enteras así que tenía los párpados hinchados. Sus mejillas estaban todas rojas y la parte superior de su cuerpo se veía moteada de magulladuras y marcas extrañas de dedos y mordidas. Parecía que más que sexo, lo habían abusado.

**"Tengo que quitarme la hinchazón de la cara".**

_< ¿Cómo puedo perder la hinchazón en poco tiempo?>_ Tomó su teléfono celular para buscar en internet mientras que su padre, mirando a Naito con los ojos llenos de afecto, simplemente se contentó con tirar de él por detrás para poder abrazarlo completamente contra la parte superior de su propio cuerpo. Naito presionó una aplicación de búsqueda gratuíta y mientras intentaba hacer click en la barra, encontró entonces un nombre bastante familiar en las noticias de espectáculos... Al hacer click sobre el nombre **"Elsie J. Altar"** su padre, que ya se estaba quedando dormido, dijo rápidamente:

**"Es una noticia sobre los posibles nuevos grandes duques. Yo ya estoy incluído, solo falta saber si se unirá** **Melicius** **o** **Kundenel** **".**

**"¿Quién crees que será?"**

La pregunta de Naito, hizo que padre reflexionara por un momento, luego respondió con calma:

**"¿** **Melicius** **?** **Kundenel** **es un noble de una familia real en un grupo conservador. Le van a dar el lugar a alguien a quien conozcan desde hace más tiempo".**

Kundenel era un hombre extranjero, y solo había estado viviendo en central durante pocos años. Originalmente **Isaac Jodrick** hubiera estado incluído en esa lista así que, si no hubiera sido por todos esos horribles problemas legales, Melicius y Jodrick habrían peleado ferozmente por el puesto del Gran Duque. Sin embargo, incluso si Kundenel no podía convertirse en gran duque en este año, si podría serlo con el tiempo si conseguía un número mayor de seguidores. Seguramente Kundenel lo pensaría y trabajaría duro en ello hasta conseguirlo.

Naito negó con la cabeza, pensando que la política era difícil. _No tenía nada que ver con él..._

**"Pero creo que mi padre fue convertido en duque muy rápido".**

**"Es lo que ganas con trabajo duro."**

Su padre respondió como si no valiera la pena detenerse mucho en eso, _pero era verdad decir que tenía toda la razón._ Él había llegado a esta posición utilizando su propia habilidad. Era un cargo que podía considerarse tan deseado que también era difícil, pero su padre se aprovechó de su apariencia y de su manera tan suelta para hablar y capturó el corazón de los políticos sin necesidad de esforzarse más de la cuenta. Así, a medida que expandía su territorio, su padre también llegó a ser reconocido por la familia real como uno de ellos. Era un hecho que Elsie era un hombre muy ingenioso.

_¿Quién estará a cargo del negocio de papá cuándo su título sea_ _público_ _?_

Naito buscó algo como esto en el recuadro de búsqueda. Papá, que todavía tenía la barbilla sobre su hombro, pudo leer lo que había puesto así que se apresuró a responder:

**"Estoy pensando en dejárselo a Alto. Ya sabrá si seguirlo o cerrarlo".**

**"Si te conviertes en noble, ¿Quién heredará después? ¿Alto también?"**

**"… Estoy pensando en eso. En mi heredero."**

_La mano de su padre tocó el vientre de Naito como si quisiera encontrar algo oculto entre su carne_. El movimiento fue decisivo, pero Naito pareció lo suficientemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para notarlo.

Su padre sonrió:

**"No creo que se lo herede a nadie más."**

**"Solo tienes que pensar en ello con cuidado. Ya tendrás a alguien".**

Padre asintió y dejó de tocar su vientre en secreto. En lugar de decir otra cosa, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se levantó para ir de inmediato a buscar algo de ropa:

**"Baja a comer".**

**"No puedo bajar porque estoy enfermo".**

Cuando Naito respondió esto, su padre se limpió el cabello con las manos y soltó un suspiró tremendo:

**"De acuerdo. Yo te traeré la comida."**

Naito se rió brevemente mientras miraba a su padre y analizaba su comportamiento tan pasivo de los últimos meses. Elsie, quien lo observaba con atención, lo besaba, lo obedecía y le acariciaba cuidadosamente el estómago, _era extrañamente lindo._


	7. 7

_Papá mostró una bondad inesperada._ Considerando que su hijo estaba enfermo, decidió llevarlo a su encuentro con Ain personalmente.

Naito vio un bar de lujo en la distancia, ubicado justo en la zona centro de la capital. El lugar le pareció pequeño y lujoso y cuando le dijo a su padre lo que le contó Ain de ser _el lugar con la comida más deliciosa,_ Elsie simplemente comenzó a reír.

**"Supongo que para los jóvenes, la comida es buena donde sea."**

Despues, su padre le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado. Naito abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero, aceptando la tarjeta de su padre y sus buenos deseos. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, papá lo agarró por el hombro y le hizo volver la cabeza automáticamente para compartir un beso bastante pequeño y encantador. No había fumado hoy y tampoco tenía un cigarrillo en la mano. En realidad, hasta lo besó de manera diferente a como lo hacía en casa. _Era como si fueran amantes de verdad._

Cuando Naito, quien sintió el leve calor del momento elevándose por su garganta, abrió un poco más los ojos e incluso sacó la lengua, su padre simplemente se rió. Dijo con ternura, limpiando los brillantes labios de Naito con saliva utilizando el pulgar.

 **"Estas cosas serán para casa".** Después agregó: **"Recuerda, nada de alcohol ni tabaco."**

Sintió que sus prohibiciones se iban a hacer más largas si lo dejaba seguir así que se apresuró a hablar también:

**"No vengas a recogerme. Puedo ir solo a casa".**

Estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta pero, en ese momento, algo le vino a la cabeza como si fuera una especie de revelación. Naito abrió la puerta que estaba casi cerrada, se inclinó y miró a su padre directamente a los ojos. Papá, que todavía estaba estacionado en la carretera, sonrió tiernamente ante la mirada tan extrañada de su hijo:

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"¿No fumas?"**

En una pregunta inesperada, su padre golpeó ligeramente el volante de la camioneta. Miró a Naito y después dijo en un tono serio:

**"Si mi hijo me dice que deje de fumar, entonces tengo que obedecer".**

**"Lo hiciste bien."**

Cuando se rió de su padre y le dijo algo como _"Buen trabajo"_ sus ojos se pusieron bonitos como una luna creciente. Luego, sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa interminable que ocasionó que el corazón de Naito hiciera cosquillas y se pusiera a correr. No podía ver la cara de Elsie durante tanto tiempo sin pensar en una tontería así que Naito cerró rápidamente la puerta y caminó de inmediato a su encuentro.

 _El bar estaba en el sótano._ Mientras bajaba, había un hombre enorme y corpulento comprobando las identificaciones de los clientes así que cuando le mostró la suya y entró, lo primero que descubrió fue que aunque era relativamente temprano, el bar estaba a reventar de gente.

Naito encontró a Ain, que estaba mirando su celular, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación. El hombre, vestido con un abrigo de lana negro y un suéter color marfil debajo, se había puesto increíblemente guapo a últimas fechas. Estaba bebiendo licor ámbar mientras lo agitaba entre una de sus manos y cuando lo miró, sonrió tan hermosamente como era su costumbre. _Su sonrisa también se había vuelto más madura._  
Naito se quitó el abrigo y lo acomodó en una silla junto a él. El empleado se acercó y dejó el menú así que, antes de hablar, Naito se puso serio y comenzó a mirar el menú con una cara bastante decidida:

**"¿Qué hay de delicioso aquí? Tengo mucha hambre."**

Cuando Naito miró hacia arriba y preguntó, Ain tomó el menú.

**"Me gustó esto."**

Lo que Ain había señalado eran unos platos de papa que se comían mucho en algunos países extranjeros. Una mezcla de puré de papas y huevos con varios aderezos diferentes. Era más como una ensalada. _Naito pidió los mismos platos de papa y el licor que había escogido Ain._ Parecía que no habría fallo alguno si seguía a su amigo, porque era un amante empedernido de los licores buenos y la comida rica.

Viendo beber a Naito, Ain, como si estuviera muy desconcertado, inclinó la cabeza y preguntó.

**"¿Está bien beber?"**

**"¿Qué te importa?"**

Su padre le dijo que no bebiera, _pero no tenía intención alguna de escuchar esa solicitud_. Solía beber alcohol antes y no podía parar solamente porque se lo ordenara. Además, ya era un adulto. Un adulto podía beber, _¿Quién diría algo al respecto?_

Naito siguió los mismos movimientos de Ain y vertió hielo en su vaso. Luego, puso el alcohol y después de agitarlo con la mano, bebió un sorbo. Primero fue dulce, luego el sabor amargo subió gradualmente hasta llenarlo por completo. Sabía diferente a la cerveza así que, cuando Naito abrió los ojos por completo ante el nuevo sabor, Ain se rió al verlo. Tomó el plato de papa recién preparado con una cuchara y lo llevó de inmediato a la boca de Naito. El joven separó los labios para comer de su mano una y otra vez, riendose de la acción tan extraña. Incluso tener un vaso de licor frío y papas moderadamente calientes era una extraña combinación así que también se rió de eso. Y con esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, Ain apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en la silla. 

**"¿Por qué solo pediste una bebida?"**

Ain respondió juguetonamente a la pregunta de Naito.

**"Lo haré con tu dinero."**

Naito levantó una bandera blanca ante la amenaza de Ain, sonriendo. Y mientras lo hacía, su licor se redujo a menos de la mitad. _¿Era el alcohol demasiado fuerte?_ Porque su cabeza comenzó a sentirse mareada y su boca pareció estar dominada por el sabor amargo. Ain, ignorando su aspecto, esperó el tiempo necesario hasta que finalmente preguntó lo que quería saber:

**"¿Cómo estás?"**

**"... Regular."**

**"¿Ya no piensas en huir? Tenías tantas ganas de escapar de casa antes y ahora, te veo bastante... Pasivo".**

_No le pareció extraño que preguntara por eso._ Naito tomó las papas con una cuchara y las puso de inmediato en su boca. Masticó y masticó, intentando neutralizar el sabor amargo del alcohol de esta manera para poder concentrarse. Naito tomó otra cucharada y finalmente la dejó en la mesa antes de mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Había muchas cosas que quería contarle a Ain pero, cuando miró su expresión, esas cosas simplemente no pudieron salir de su boca. Nadie entendería nunca a un hombre que le abría las piernas a su padre. Pero para vivir en este mundo, necesitaba a papá. _Necesitaba este_ _lugar cómodo creado por papá._ Si lo dejaba, si intentaba escapar, entonces iba a caer en una locura todavía más insoportable. ¡Ya hasta tenía un rastro evidente de su padre en él! Si se levantaba las mangas, entonces todos en esa habitación verían las huella de las manos de Elsie. Sus mordidas y sus besos... Por eso había utilizado deliberadamente mangas largas hoy.

Naito, quien se tocó la muñeca con la otra mano, se rió y murmuró:

**"Ahora está bien. Hice un tipo de alianza con mi padre".**

**"¿En serio? Estoy contento entonces."**

Ain respondió con un tono insensible y miró a Naito después de beber un poco más de su vaso. Ciertamente, algo había cambiado en su estado de ánimo porque en el pasado, era como un _perro abandonado_ que no confiaba demasiado en la gente y ahora era como un _cachorrito pulgoso_ moviendo la cola y dando lengüetazos. Incluso cuando estaba saliendo con Rayan, no podía soltar las cuerdas que estaban en su corazón. _¿Cambiaría así solo por tener una alianza con su padre?_ Siguiendo al Naito del pasado, pensó que algo mayor que todo eso estaba pasando con él. Ain, que estaba preocupado, preguntó, sonriendo con un rostro curioso:

**"¿Tienes un novio?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

Naito, que había sido apuñalado con esto, casi comenzó a atragantarse con su papa. Se mantuvo en silencio, con la boca bien cerrada... Pero luego miró a Ain y respondió con cuidado:

**"Lo tengo, pero..."**

**"Oye, ¡Hermano! Creo que tu novio debe ser muy bueno. Tus ojos han cambiado".**

**"¿Bueno?"** Naito se rió vagamente, intentando enfriar su cara caliente con las manos. **"No necesariamente."**

Ain apiló los platos que ya se había terminado y pidió por algo nuevo. Esta vez, fueron camarones a la mantequilla y otra bebida que combinara bien con el plato. Ain, que estaba esperando que el empleado se fuera, miró a Naito con ojos furtivos y con la barbilla en la mano. Como esperando una parte más de ese grandísimo chisme. Los ojos de Ain eran tan peculiares que Naito no pudo mirarlo durante mucho tiempo. 

**"¿Fue antes o después de que rompieras con Rayan?"**

**"Oh... La verdad, desde antes".**

Si decía toda la verdad, pensaba que Ain le rociaría alcohol en la cara y le daría una bofetada en la mejilla. Ain, que no notó nada extraño en su semblante debido al alcohol, sonrió.

**"¡Los dos habían estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo entonces! Pero no es extraño hacerlo cuando no encajas o cuando te aburres de tu pareja. La verdad, creo que hiciste lo mejor."**

Ain pareció entender el motivo de su separación y Naito no tenía la intención de corregirlo. Solo, se dedicó a mirar la mesa en silencio.

Ain continuó hablando libremente:

**"Honestamente, siempre pensé que no podría durar mucho por lo de tu padre. No, no es solo por tu padre, era por Rayan en general. Incluso cuando pensaba en la personalidad de su madre solo podía decir ¿Cómo es posible que los dos sigan saliendo?"**

**"¿Es tan mala?"**

Naito finalmente levantó la cabeza y preguntó. Ain, que sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y se lo puso en la boca, de pronto se rió con fuerza. Fue un gesto bastante amargo en realidad. Ain, que absorbió lentamente el humo, habló otra vez:

 **"Conozco muy poco a su madre, pero da miedo. Es una bruja cruel y desalmada. No es para nada como la pintan en las noticias."** Ain, que se había quitado las cenizas, parpadeó un par de veces. **"Padre malo, madre mala, no amigo. Mala combinación. Realmente era hora de romper. Incluso si hubieran podido casarse o algo, yo creo que se hubieran ido directo al divorcio."**

Naito sonrió levemente. Ain, que notó esa expresión, de repente levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y luego extendió los dedos para apretarle las mejillas. Cuando Naito frunció el ceño porque estaba incómodo, Ain dijo con una sonrisa amistosa:

**"Oye, sonríe un poco más alegremente ¿Quieres? Tienes 21 años ¿Quieres reír como un anciano?"**

Ain soltó su mano cuando Naito dijo que lo iba a intentar. Debido a la borrachera, sus dedos tenían mucho poder y habían ocasionando que le doliera la mejilla. Estuvo a punto de maldecir, pero vino la camarera para dejar un plato de camarones y más licor. Los camarones tenían un olor sabroso así que los picó con un tenedor y los colocó cuidadosamente en un plato. Naito intentó enfriar los camarones haciéndolos girar mientras que Ain colocaba hielo en dos vasos para vertir aproximadamente la mitad del licor de la botella.

Naito bebió junto con Ain.

 **"Aunque es algo bueno".** Naito levantó los ojos ante las palabras de Ain. Ain parecía a punto del colapso. **"Porque te ves cómodo".**

Naito bebió alcohol con urgencia para calmar su corazón. Ese era el problema. _Naito estaba quizá demasiado cómodo con esa relación._

**"Yo creo que es por...** **Umm** **..."**

**"¿Um?"**

De pronto, Naito se levantó de la mesa con un movimiento de verdad impresionante. Se recargó un momento y luego se tapó la boca mientras le mostraba un rostro verdaderamente pálido.

**"Creo que voy a vomitar..."**

Naito corrió hacia el baño.


	8. 8

Naito, que vomitó todo lo que había comido, tomó un taxi y se fue de inmediato a casa. _Papá lógicamente había perdido las palabras._ Frunció el ceño ante el olor a alcohol en el cuerpo de su hijo incluso aunque el muchacho había prometido incontables veces no haber bebido demasiado. Elric y otros inversionistas, que estaban teniendo una discusión cara a cara con su padre en casa, se alejaron apresuradamente ante la extraña discusión. _Su padre no se despidió de ninguno de ellos porque su mente solamente estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su despistado hijo_. Naito recibió una mirada punzante de su parte, pero solo consiguió taparse la boca con ambas manos en lugar de discutir. Al parecer, la acidez del vomito le había ocasionado hipo.

**"Naito".**

**"Sí."**

Hipo.

Su padre, enojado, se tocó la frente por los continuos y molestos hipos, _pero observó a Naito pintar su rostro de blanco así que lo dejó pasar._

**"Eres tan desobediente y necio."**

A pesar de sentirse mal debido a todo lo anterior, Naito respondió en un tono profundo cuando escuchó sus horribles palabras:

**"Es porque soy como mi padre".**

Elsie se rió, agarró el antebrazo de su hijo y caminó directamente rumbo al baño. Y aunque luchó y luchó por intentar escapar de él, Naito estaba lo suficientemente débil como para superar la fuerza de su padre.

Papá llenó la bañera con agua caliente, pero Naito estaba muy ocupado intentando no desmayarse así que se sentó con la cabeza completamente recargada contra los mosaicos de la pared... Mirando a su hijo, papá suspiró pesadamente antes de cargarlo para meterse junto con él en la bañera. Se puso de rodillas y tocó lentamente su mejilla para comenzar a inspeccionarlo. Naito abrió lentamente los ojos. _Ojos azul oscuro que se sentían más_ _nebulosos_ _que en otros días._ El padre, que miró inexpresivamente los ojos de su hijo, negó con la cabeza y comenzó entonces a quitarle toda la ropa. Después de eso, tomó el cepillo de dientes en su mano y le pidió que abriera la boca.

**"¿No vas a ponerle pasta de dientes?"**

Su padre no respondió y en su lugar simplemente metió el cepillo de dientes. Naito parpadeó sin comprender y luego comenzó a reírse ante lo patético que esto era. Luego, aunque papá finalmente había puesto dentífrico, Naito pareció completamente incapaz de notarlo y de abrir la boca correctamente. Estaba tan cansado que cabeceaba y cuando pareció estar a punto de caer a un lado, padre lo atrapó hasta que terminó por quedar entre sus brazos. _Elsie no dijo nada cuando vertió lentamente el agua caliente sobre el cuerpo de Naito utilizando una pequeña_ _cubetita_ _._

Intentó hacer que se levantara.

**"Tienes que irte a dormir a otro lugar".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Preguntó Naito, levantando la espuma con su dedo antes de apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente contra la bañera. Quitó su flequillo y observó a Elsie, mirándole atentamente con un ambiente demasiado dócil como para que fuera real. Papá se quedó en silencio hasta que su hijo finalmente murmuró:

**"Yo... No quiero que te enojes conmigo. De verdad no bebí mucho y, también... Vine en cuanto me sentí mal. Dije toda la verdad pero me pusiste en la bañera así que, pensé que ibas a intentar matarme."**

Naito sollozó, recordando cuando su padre lo agarró del cabello y lo obligó a permanecer bajo el agua por minutos que parecieron eternos. El líquido, que no podía decir si eran lágrimas o agua, le empapó la cara en un instante y fluyó hacia abajo hasta perderse en el agua caliente. Después, Naito cerró los ojos y se abrazó. Sus dedos mojados estaban temblando fuerte así que Elsie los extendió hacía el frente para acariciarlos. Naito abrió los ojos hasta la mitad y miró hacia adelante. _Los ojos púrpuras de papá parecían tristes._ Sus yemas le tocaron esta vez la mejilla y se deslizaron hacia abajo de forma natural antes de detenerse en sus labios. Después, agarró la barbilla de Naito y la levantó.

**"Lamento mucho todo eso".**

**"… ¿Es culpa mía?"**

Naito pareció comenzar a sentir los efectos del alcohol y el estrés porque preguntó esto de una forma bastante desesperada. Tenía el rostro distorsionado por el dolor y el ardor que se había formado en su pecho pareció pegarse también a sus movimientos. Naito agarró la muñeca de su padre y cerró los ojos hasta aumentar la cantidad de lágrimas que fluían hacia abajo. Dejó que su cara se apoyara en la palma de Elsie mientras lloraba tristemente. **Desesperado**.

**"Todo es mi culpa ¿Qué hice tan mal? Todos... Sufren debido a mi. Alto, Rayan. Sólo por mí."**

_Elsie tiró de sus manos en su dirección para poder abrazar al hijo que estaba llorando._ Lentamente, como si le dijera un hechizo al oído, murmuró:

 **"Eres bonito cuando lloras, pero... Solo cuando tenemos sexo. Porque si lloras así en cualquier otra situación, no me gusta para nada. Lo odio. Mi corazón duele."** Elsie alivió su fuerza y sacó a Naito de la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder secarle las lágrimas. Al escuchar sus palabras, Naito revoloteó como para tragarse el llanto y entonces, el mar azul en sus ojos, con olas terriblemente fuertes, empezó a tranquilizarse de poco en poco. Elsie, que esperaba tranquilamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla

**"No llores. Y si lo haces, tienes que hacerlo únicamente por mí y por tí. No por otras personas".**

**"¿Por qué…?**

Preguntó Naito estúpidamente. Su padre sonrió y se pegó a su frente para comenzar a quitarle el cabello.

**"Porque eso es lo que hace que papá se sienta bien. No necesitas estresarte por otras personas cuando estoy aquí a tu lado. ¿Y lo entiendes, no? Que te amo muchísimo ¿Quién te amará así además de mí? ¿Quién puede entenderte más que yo?"**

Naito asintió lentamente, como hechizado por palabras que cruzaban ternura y crueldad. En este estado, _Naito era muy fácil._ Tan pronto como su mente se debilitaba, él se debilitaba también hasta que aferrarse a su padre era lo único que tenía sentido. _Lo único permitido en la vida de Naito, era Elsie_.

Padre acarició suavemente el cabello de su hijo. Los párpados de Naito estaban pesados.

**"Salgamos."**

Naito, que escuchó atentamente a su padre, salió junto con él. Y como Elsie estaba tratando a Naito como a un niño pequeño, le lavó delicadamente en todos los rincones y grietas antes de escurrirle el cabello con los dedos y secarle con una toalla lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle el trasero.  
El lugar donde su padre llevó a Naito finalmente, _fue a su propia habitación._ Como si fueran unos recién casados. Acostó a Naito en una cama que parecía acogedora y lujosamente decorada y le dijo que durmiera un poco para que pudiera sentirse mejor. Naito cerró los ojos para hacerle caso pero, cuando escuchó el sonido del hombre caminando hacia algún otro lugar, comenzó a preguntarse " _¿Cuándo vendrá?"_ _"_ _Si solo esperaba allí, como cuando lo dejó a él, a su mamá y a Alto, ¿Regresaría?"_ Naito, que estaba luchando en una conciencia que se alejaba gradualmente, se quedó dormido sin que lo pudiera evitar y todavía esperando a su padre... Elsie, quien había ido por medicinas para él, se rió al ver a Naito durmiendo con su cuerpo acomodado en posición fetal. Sonrió. Dejó las cápsulas en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a su hijo. En lugar de una almohada, le ofreció su brazo.

**"Um..."**

Naito giró su cuerpo y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Elsie, haciendo un lindo sonido que le provocó reír. Lentamente le barrió el cabello oscuro que se derramaba sobre su rostro y le observó esa pequeña carita bonita hasta que comenzó a sentirse extraño. Le tocó la mejilla, pero aunque no era tan suave como cuando era un niño, seguía pareciendo seda pura.

**"Naito".**

_Dijo su nombre con mucho amor._ Naito reaccionó inconscientemente, abrazándole con más fuerza gracias a un brazo que había colocado alrededor de su cintura. Fue hilarante. Sin embargo, lentamente le quitó la mano y comenzó a separarse de él para poder acomodar su propio lugar. Siempre había sentido deseo sexual cuando veía a su hijo, pero no quería molestarlo ahora que dormía tan tranquilamente después de sentirse tan mal.

Elsie, que le besó la cabeza antes de recargar el rostro en su hombro, cerró lentamente los ojos al oler el cuerpo fragante de Naito...

Entonces, llegó el sueño.

Elsie no quería dejarlo ni siquiera cuando dormía así que se acomodó y se quedó dormido hasta hacer que esa noche tranquila, _fuera una tranquila noche para los dos._


End file.
